Can't Tell
by Kags21
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are a loving couple until one day when something happens to her. Will Kagome be able to tell Sesshoumaru what happend and will he not fell the need to kill someone for what they did to his Kagome.
1. Should have known

So this is a new version of Can't tell

Main Characters

Kagome:19

Sess:23

Inuyasha: 20

Naraku: 23

Kagome had been dating Sesshoumaru for 3 years, the two were, are the perfect couple. The two balance each other out where Kagome is quick tempered, Sesshoumaru is slow to anger.

But on this particular night Kagome's temper took over, and the events that were to follow would forever change both their lives forever.

"I am sick and tired of you blowing me off for your brother and your damn friend's Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome if I want to spend time with my friends and brother I think I should be allowed to!" he yelled back at her.

"Fine go be with your friends. I'll go to the party alone!" she screamed and grabbed her car keys and left out of his house, slamming the door behind her. She ran to her cheery red Lexus and got in and drove off.

Kagome arrived at the party and began to enjoy herself.

She was sitting on the sofa when a man with beautiful long black wavy hair sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here Higurashi?" A strong silky voice asked her.

Kagome turned to look at him.

"Naraku what do you want?" she asked him, she was still pissed at Sesshoumaru.

"Just wondering what you're doing here without your dog boy." He said with a sneer.

"Sesshoumaru is busy not that it's any of your business." She told him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.

A few hours later Kagome walked to her car, she got in her car and went to start it but it wouldn't start.

"Damn it stupid car!" she screamed, she wouldn't call Sesshoumaru he would just gloat at how she needed him.

She was bought out her musing with someone knocking on her car window.

Naraku was standing there looking at her.

Kagome pulled her car keys out of the ignition and opened the door, to her car.

"Need a ride?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome hated to say it but she needed a ride.

The wind in her hair, as he drove, the sky was pitch black all that was out was the full moon.

Her mind went to Sesshoumaru, she knew she was being selfish, she was going to have to make it up to him.

Kagome watched as Naraku drove, he was good looking but he wasn't her Sesshy.

As Naraku drove he would glance at Kagome every once in a while.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked him.

Kagome eyes skipped ahead to a motel coming into view.

"I need to rest the car, besides I drank too much at the party and we don't want to get into an accident now do we?"

He said as he pulled the steering wheel to the right and exit off the highway, heading for the motel.

"Room 21." Naraku said with a grin as she watched him get in the car.

Naraku Taro and her renting a motel room, Sesshoumaru would wring her neck and kill Naraku.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked over at Naraku.

"If I didn't need a ride, aren't there anymore rooms?" Kagome asked him.

Not really liking the idea of spending the night in the same room as Naraku.

"No last one." He told her.

A funny feeling in her stomach made her frown momentarily.

Why was she scared?

She heard her door open, and realized he was standing beside her, holding the car door open.

Kagome got out the car and followed behind him.

She couldn't look at his face right now, feeling suddenly very shy.

But why he wasn't her boyfriend.

As he put the key in the lock and turned it.

Taking a deep breath, she waited for him to open the door.

And he pushed the door open and led her in.

Okay, she thought. It's not the nicest place in the world.

The slight musky smell that permeated the room made her wrinkle her nose

As she crossed to the bathroom.

In the mirror, she could see Naraku taking off his jacket and watching her every move.

"I'm just going to freshen up," she said lightly, smiling in his

direction.

But Naraku had other ideas.

"No need," he said, crossing to her quickly.

"But I'm all dusty from the road," she protested weakly.

Naraku just growled at her and pulled her head to the side, burying his mouth

in the tender skin there.

Kagome was startled by his directness.

"Naraku!" she said, trying to ease him away so she could look him in the

eyes. "Naraku, what are you doing!"

She moved away from him.

"I'm with Sesshoumaru." she said to him.

"Come on Kagome I know he isn't satisfying your needs." Naraku said as he approached her again.

"You jerk, I knew I shouldn't have accepted a ride from you."

Naraku pulled her to him, He ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back. His lips

Hungrily nibbled at her skin.

Kagome managed to push him away.

"Get your vile hands off of me!" she yelled at him.

He was angry now he slapped her across the face, Kagome ran for the door, But Naraku was to quick and he grabbed her and pulled her over to the bed.

Naraku ripped her blouse off and bra off, she felt the cold air hit her skin she tried to scream but she couldn't.

"Naraku, no please don't." She cried.

He grasped the fastening on her jeans, she put her hands up to fight him she managed to slap him, but that made him want her more,

But he just ignored it, ripping them open with one tug.

As his weight pushed her deeply into the bed and his hands undressed her

lower half, Kagome tried to fight him.

"Naraku, Naraku stop please!" she begged him.

Suddenly, he pulled away, gripping her jeans and slowly sliding them off

of her legs.

He met her eyes as he crawled back up her body.

Kagome felt her heart pounding he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

His eyes were predatory, his expression amused by her fear.

She pulled away from him, quickly scrambling to a sitting position.

His eyes roamed over her bare legs and stomach, finally flickering to her

face.

"You can't do this. You'll never get away with it!" she screamed her voice was getting hoarse.

He stared back at her without expression, the beautiful eyes cold.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way either way I will have you." Naraku told her.

Tears gathered in her green eyes.

"Take me home, now!"

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed, so many emotions crowding

her thoughts.

But before she had time to dissect them, she felt strong, brutal hands

grab at her and she was flat on her back.

The breath was forced out of her by the full force of his weight on her,

but as soon as she gathered enough, a scream split the air.

One of his hands snaked up her neck and grasped her throat, cutting off

the sound. she was going to die and she was never going to see Sesshoumaru again.

Kagome clutched at her throat as his hands moved back down to grab at her panties.

He had manipulated her voice box somehow.

She screamed silently, tears of frustration and betrayal gathering in her eyes.

How did she come to this? What had she done wrong?

For just a moment, his weight leaned off of her as he stripped off his

pants and boxers.

She immediately sat up and shoved at him.

He was caught off balance and cursed as he fell off the bed.

Kagome scrambled off the other side, her blood pounding in her ears as she

raced for the door, her nakedness completely forgotten.

Like a nightmare, time slowed down; the door was miles away...

And then Naraku was back.

He grabbed her once again, hauling her off of her feet and throwing her to

the floor, Kagome was stunned by the impact, but her instinct for survival kicked in immediately.

She scrambled and as she felt him touch her again, and kicked out at him,

connecting hard with his left thigh.

He grunted and cursed, grabbing her heels and spreading her legs apart

with a jerk.

Kagome tried to scream again as he fell to his knees between her legs.

And it was his face over her, the face she had trusted that she couldn't look at anymore.

A wave of nausea came over her.

Good, she thought fiercely, throw up on him. Then he'll stop.

His hands were on her breasts, his mouth on hers before she could think

another thought.

This had all been a trap and she had fell for it and now she was going to pay.

Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, she chanted in her mind, trying to

ignore the pain as he leaned into her over and over. Please let this be a nightmare, but she knew it wasn't.

She closed her eyes against the sight of him.

She was ten years old again, at the dentist's office, trying to pretend

the drill didn't hurt.

Playing mind games, watching a reel-to-reel of memories, shutting off the

turmoil in her body.

Finally, she felt him collapse over her.

He was weak now, and she felt revulsion as she pushed and kicked at him

until he rolled off of her.

He sat up and looked over his shoulder at her fighting the sobs racking

her body.

"Was it good for you," he smiled.

She jumped to her feet and looked around in fury.

The t.v.

She reached out and shoved it off the counter at him.

He lifted a hand and stopped it easily, letting it fall to the ground with

a bored expression.

"Pitiful little human," he said without pity. "Get dressed."

Kagome's eyes opened wide as he turned away from her to grab his clothes.

She grabbed her clothes shakily and headed for the bathroom.

"Two minutes," he barked at her.

She closed the door behind her and fell against it heavily. The sobs were

shaking her body, her breaths coming in uneven gasps. She tried to speak

to calm herself, but no sound came out.

She grabbed a towel and shoved it into her mouth, fighting against the

hysterical sobs.

She heard his voice through the walls plainly.

"Shut up, I'm making an important phone call."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and tried to find a place to put all the

hatred that was vibrating throughout her body.

"Yes, I'd like to have the manager sent out to my room immediately.

There's a problem I have to speak to him about."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He wanted someone to come out there?

Why?

Maybe the manager would see her, help her.

She frantically wiped the towel between her legs several times without

looking at the aftermath, and pulled on her panties and jeans.

A loud crash made her fall to the ground in fear.

She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that was a mirror. Oops... Well, he better get out here

or I'll trash the whole room. Got it?"

Kagome stood up shakily and pulled on her sweater.

But she couldn't open the door.

She heard him prowling around out there, turning over the table with a

crash, and pushing the bed up on its side.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Kagome stayed put.

She suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

The door opened.

"I want to know what the- what have you done to my room? You will be

paying for this," came the angry voice from outside.

Kagome had to at least try to escape.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door slightly, wondering why

there were no more voices.

She paused, hearing footsteps coming in her direction.

The door swung the rest of the way open, revealing Naraku with an amused look in his eyes.

"Come out, little mouse."

He grabbed her arm and propelled her to the door.

Kagome gasped as she saw the manager dead on the floor, a silver hand print

glowing on his chest, burned through his shirt.

She tried to jerk away from him, but he just gripped her arm even more

painfully.

Kagome saw several people exiting the motel's office.

But they were in the car and speeding away before anyone even noticed

them.

Naraku pulled up to her apartment, he pulled her out the car and took her to the door of her apartment.

"If you tell anyone the same thing that happened to that manger will happen to you." he told her he kissed her hard on the lips and went back to his car and drove off. Kagome ran into her apartment and locked the door she ran to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.


	2. I'll help you get through this

Main Characters

Kagome:19

Sess:23

Inuyasha: 20

Naraku: 23

Sango:20

Miroku:20

Rin:18

Kohaku:19

Kaguya: 24

ch 2

The next morning Kagome woke up. She laid in bed remembering what occurred last night.

She cried all over again. She jumped when the phone rang. Kagome looked at her caller id to see who was calling her she recognized the number, she picked up the phone slowly.

"Hello." She said in a low voice.

"Morning Sweetie. It Sess I was just calling to say I'm sorry about last night." He told her.

Kagome held back the tears that threaten to escape. "I'm sorry too, Sesshou, I shouldn't have said those things to you." She said to him.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm just tired. That's all." Kagome said to him as she got out the bed.

"I just wanted to call you before I left for work." Sesshoumaru told her as he grabbed his car keys. Kagome was too silent for his liking.

"Listen I have to go but I'll stop by after work ok." He said to her.

"You don't have to." Kagome said not really wanting to face him right now.

This did not sound like his girl something was definitely wrong.

"I love you." He said as he heard her hang up the phone.

Sesshoumaru drove into work, he worked at the Shadow Enterprise, and ad agency that did a lot of big ads for major makeup companies, and other business.

Sesshoumaru was a Vice president, he had decided early on that he didn't want to follow in his Father's foot steps and be a doctor like his dad, though he really didn't have to work he had a trust fund.

Sesshoumaru had recently decided that he wanted to marry Kagome , course he had yet to ask her.

As he walked to his office he walked passed the many women that on a daily occasion that flirted with him it wasn't like they didn't know he was in a serious relationship.

Once inside his office he sat down behind his large Mahogany desk, his computer was already on which meant his personal assistant was around somewhere. Today was not his day first Kagome was acting all weird on the phone, and he had a 10:00 a.m. meeting to meet the owners of another advertising company that wanted to merge their company with Shadow Enterprise.

"Damn. This is going to be a long day." he said as he looked through his files.

Kagome walked into the bathroom to shower.

"Sesshoumaru." She said softly.

Nausea swept over her at the thought of telling him what happened, how would he feel about her now, would he even want her would he tell her it's all her fault, tears flooded her eyes. She leaned over the bathroom sink. She turned the shower on and stepped in, she ran the loofah over her hot skin, determined to scrub herself clean of all the dirt from last night. She finished cleaning her skin and turned the hot steam of water above her the spray of water hit her just below her chin as she leaned her head back.

Then the memories of what happened to her last night came flooding back, she sucked in her breath. She heard a soft thump outside her bathroom door. She jerked her head toward the door. Kagome turned the shower off and stepped out, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out the bathroom. After she looked around her apartment and saw that everything was fine she went back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

When Kagome looked in the mirror, she saw Naraku's face just smiling at her. She gasped as she saw his face she turned around slowly but he wasn't there it was her imagination. But when she turned back around and looked back in the mirror she saw him again. She threw a perfume bottle at the mirror shattering the bottle. Kagome whimpered.

This was a nightmare she was scared she had to tell someone, but Naraku told her he would kill her if she told anyone.

Kagome left the bathroom and went into her bedroom and put on a pair of jeans, and a oversized sweatshirt that Sesshoumaru had left at her place and a pair of sneakers.

She didn't bother putting on any make up not that she really needed it.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, which was part of her living room, it was a two-bedroom apartment, good thing she had two bedrooms with the many fights Sango and Miroku had. Sango would come over and spend the night when her and Miroku were having problems.

Kagome poured herself a glass of orange juice, she had a coffee/ cappuccino machine but it was only used when Sesshoumaru came over she wasn't a coffee drinker. She washed the empty glass, she looked in her refrigerator she was going to have to go grocery shopping soon. Her fridge was practically bare.

She went in the living room and sat on the couch, she picked up the remote and turned the t.v. onto the news channel.

Reporter: "Cops say that Ron Monroe, who ran Shade Motel was found dead in one of the motel rooms late last night. No word on cause of death." The reporter said.

Kagome turned the T.V. off.

Kagome's phone rang. She looked at her caller id to see it was Sango calling her. She picked up the phone.

"Hey Sango." She said.

"Hey, Kagome, I was wondering if you could come over and keep me company today, I have the day off from work." Sango said to her best friend.

"Sango I'm kind of tired. I had a bad night." Kagome told her.

"Please Kagome I kicked Miroku out last night after his night out with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the guys." Sango told her.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?" Kagome asked her.

"Nope." Sango told her.

Kagome sighed, "Fine I'll be over in half and hour." Kagome told her and hung up the phone.

Kagome grabbed her keys, she then remembered that she left her car at where the party had taken place.

Good thing that Sango only lived a couple of blocks away. She put her keys in her purse and turned her answer machine on and walked put the apartment locking the door behind her.

Kagome walked down the street, looking at different stores as she walked by, but to her it felt like everyone was staring at her like they all knew what had happened to her.

Kagome reached Sango' s apartment, she rang the bell and a few minutes later Sango buzzed her in.

Kagome opened the door and climbed the steps to the second floor when she reached Sango' s apartment the door was already open.

"Hey, you got here pretty quick." Sango said as Kagome walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Have you eaten?" Sango asked her as she walked into the kitchen.

"No just some orange juice." she told Sango.

"How about I fix us some eggs and bacon then." Sango told her as she opened the fridge and took out some eggs and four slices of bacon.

Sango cracked eggs and whipped them together and put them in the pan, and while they were cooking she put a second pan on for the bacon and placed it in there and waited for the aroma to fill the room. When the bacon and eggs were done Sango put them on a plate for Kagome and herself. Sango took the plates and placed one in front of Kagome.

"Thanks Sango."

Kagome barely touched her eggs. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Kagome is something wrong?"

Kagome looked at her.

"Sango if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone, I mean anyone." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome I'm your best friend I swear I won't tell anyone no matter what you tell me." Sango told her.

Kagome got up from the kitchen table, she put her hands through her hair, and took a deep breath.

"You know last night I got into a fight with Sess about canceling our date so he could go out with Inuyasha, and the guys. Well I was angry so I decided to go to the party alone." Kagome told Sango.

"Did you have fun?" Sango asked her.

Kagome shook her head no.

"Naraku was there and he asked me where Sesshoumaru was, and I told him that he was busy, anyway the party was getting boring so I decided to go home. I got in my car started it up only it wouldn't start and I refused to call Sesshoumaru, so Naraku offered to give me a ride home, I took it and everything was okay until he pulled over to a motel, he said it would be wise since he had drank at the party. Anyway there was only one room left so we had to share."

Kagome began to swallow, what she was going to tell her best friend in the world.

"Naraku began to kiss me and I told him I was with Sess, and he said that I know that Sesshoumaru can't satisfy my needs, he slapped me when I refused him, and I.. ran for the door."

Kagome told her as she began to cry, just talking about it hurt.

"He pulled me over to the bed. He ripped my clothes off." Sango got up from the table and walked over to her.

"Kagome what did he do to you?" Sango asked knowing what was coming.

"He raped me!", Kagome screamed "he raped me, I couldn't stop him I begged him to leave me alone I kicked him, but I was no match for him."

Tears were flowing down her face.

"Kagome, shh that bastard we'll get him for this we'll go to the cops." Sango told her.

"No Sango, We can't. Naraku will kill me. He also killed the manger of that motel." Kagome told her.

Sango helped Kagome over to the sofa.

"What are you going to do honey?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know I'm so scared when I think about how Sess, will react he won't want me any more he'll tell me it's all my fault."

"Kagome you know that's not true Sesshoumaru loves you, you're the only one that gets away with arguing with him, if you were Inuyasha or anyone else you'd be black and blue. Sango said.

"I can't I just can't tell him at least right now Sango." Kagome told her.

"Ok Kags." Sango said to her.

"Kagome you need to go to the doctor though just to make sure you're not pregnant or have any diseases." Sango told her.

"I know, I do I'm just so scared right now." Kagome told her.

Sango put her arm around Kagome.

"You know what I'll go with you to the doc, and afterwards we'll go and get your car and if it still doesn't start we'll have it towed." Sango said.

Kagome nodded her head.

Sango went into her bedroom she sat down on her bed as she put her shoes on, she cried, Kagome was her best friend more like a sister.

_Naraku bastard, he and Sesshoumaru use to be the best of friends until Sesshoumaru decided to date Kagome. Naraku felt that Kagome was beneath them she wasn't rich enough. Sesshoumaru would kill Naraku once he found out what he did to Kagome._

Sango wiped her eyes with a tissue she didn't want Kagome to see her crying, she came out the bedroom and grabbed her keys.

"Okay let's go." Sango told her.

Kagome grabbed her purse and followed Sango out the apartment.

Sango and Kagome got into Sango's green jeep and drove to the doctor' s office. After Kagome filled out all the forms she was called into the back.

The doctor checked Kagome she took blood to be tested and a pregnancy test.

"Dr. Cain is everything okay?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes, you're fine but we won't know about the test for a couple of days, as soon as the results come in I'll be sure to call you okay." Dr. Cain told her.

"Thank you doctor." Kagome said to her.

Dr. Cain left the room so Kagome could change back into her clothes.

Kagome came out the exam room. Sango was reading a magazine.

"Sango." Kagome called to get her attention.

Sango put the magazine down and got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Everything okay?" Sango asked her.

"Well. The doctor said the test won't be in for a couple of days."

"Okay let's go and get you car." Sango told her. Kagome and Sango got into the jeep and

buckled their seat belts, and drove off to where the party took place to retrieve Kagome' s car.

Sango drove to the neighborhood where Kagome' s car was parked. Sango parked in front of Kagome' s car.

Kagome got out of Sango's jeep and walked over to her car. She unlocked the car door and sat down in the driver's seat. She put the key in the ignition the engine started but stop again. Kagome turned the car back off and got out the car shutting the door.

"I guess something really was wrong with the car." Kagome said to Sango

Sango took out her cell phone out of her bag and called the towing company and waited for the truck to come.

"Sango." Kagome said.

"Hmm." Sango said as she turned to look at her.

"What if I'm pregnant with Naraku' s baby?." Kagome said as she sat on the hood of the car.

"Well if you're you can always have an abortion." Sango told her.

"No abortion, my mom always said to me that a baby no matter how it was conceived it is no accident that baby was meant to be bought in the world." Kagome told her.

"I guess your right but then what are you going to tell Sesshoumaru if you're pregnant, I mean he hates Naraku with a passion." Sango asked as the towing truck pulled up.

Kagome got down off the car and watched as the man hooked her car up. Kagome got back in Sango's jeep and the two followed the truck back to the mechanics.

"I guess pray that Sess is in a good mood." Kagome said with a slight smile.

Sesshoumaru sat in his office waiting for the meeting to start it was only, 9:15 a.m.

His assistant came into the office carrying a cup of coffee for her boss.

"Here you go sir." She said as she placed his cup of coffee on his desk.

"Thank you Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he looked up from his computer.

Rin Ohta was 18 years old fresh out of high school, she mostly got the job at Shadow Enterprise was because she knew Kagome, and Kagome dating Sesshoumaru knew how to make him do things for her, such as giving Rin a job as his personal assistant. Rin sat down at her desk.

"Whom do you think the other company is?" Rin asked him.

Sesshoumaru was thinking about Kagome. He had a bad feeling that she was in trouble.

"Sesshoumaru -sama did you hear me?" Rin asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. "Hmm Rin what did you say?" he asked her.

"I asked you do you think the other company is that wants to merge with Shadow?"

"I don't know Rin, hopefully a well known company, or established." He told her.

"Well straighten your tie because the meeting is in 15 minutes, you better go and get to the conference room." Rin told him.

Sesshoumaru got up from his desk and straightened his tie and picked up the papers that Rin had bought in earlier.

"Rin if anyone calls, I'm in a meeting unless its Kagome, oh and order lunch and clear my schedule for Friday." He told her and walked out the office.

Rin did as she was asked, he really didn't have anything schedule for Friday except for dinner with his parent's and brother.

Sesshoumaru walked to the conference room. He opened the door and walked inside.

Sesshoumaru sat down at the table, the table was long a cherry wood color, sixteen chairs were around the table, the secretary was busy putting folders on the table for the meeting.

"Morning Mr. Kishi." she said .

"Morning Mrs.. Jolin." Sesshoumaru said as he looked through his papers.

The president of Shadow Enterprise walked in.

"Morning Mr. Merritt." Sesshoumaru said to his boss.

'Morning Sesshoumaru, as always you're on time."

"Sesshoumaru I want you to work closely with the new merger, and as I promised when I retire this year you will be taking over Shadow." His boss said.

"Yes Sir, It means a lot to me you trust me with the company." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You're the best man for the job, you have turned this company into a billion dollar company before you came I was ready to file for bankrupt." Mr. Merritt said.

The other employees of Shadow came in and took their seat now awaiting the guest.

The secretary came in the room. "Excuse me sir but your guest has arrived."

"Show them in Cora." Mr. Merritt told her. Cora nodded her head and escorted the guest in.

A young woman walked in behind Cora.

"Ms. Yakima to see you."

The young woman had long flowing jet-black hair that went down to the middle of her back , she had grey eyes. She wore a lavender suit with a short skirt that went to mid thigh. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman for some reason she reminded him of someone he knew.

Ms. Yakima sat across from Sesshoumaru.

"Please call me Kaguya." She said as she smiled at Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru is my Vice president Kaguya." Mr. Merritt said to her.

"I see." Kaguya said with a purr.

"I've heard of your company Ms. Yakima, in fact my girlfriend loves your perfume." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kaguya stopped smiling when Sesshoumaru said girlfriend.

"I'm glad that she likes Celestial Goddess products."

"By merging our companies together we will be unbeatable, with my line of beauty care and your ads. We'll be billionaires." she said to them.

Mr. Merritt pulled out the contract.

"Ms. Yakima please sign then so we can make this official." Mr. Merritt said as he handed her the papers and a pen.

Kaguya signed the contract. Sesshoumaru was next to sign and then finally Mr. Merritt.

They shook hands on the deal.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Merritt, Ms. Yakima I have to get back to my office." Sess told both of them as he walking out the room.

"Sesshoumaru wait please show Ms. Kaguya around today, oh yes and don't forget the dinner party this Friday." Mr. Merritt told them both.

"I look forward to seeing Kagome there with you." Mr. Merritt said and left Kaguya and Sesshoumaru alone.

"I guess you're with me for the day." Sesshoumaru said as he held the door open for her.

Kaguya walked next to Sesshoumaru as they walked to his office.

"Do you think I will get an office as well?" Kaguya asked him.

"I suppose ." He said as they reached his office he opened the door and walked in with Kaguya behind him.

Rin was talking on the phone when she saw Sesshoumaru and the other woman come in.

"I have to go my boss just came back " Rin said and hung up the phone.

"Making personal calls again?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he sat down behind his desk.

"No." she said.

"Did you do what I asked before I left earlier?" he asked Rin.

"Yes, although your only thing you have on Friday is dinner with your parent's and Inuyasha."

She told him.

"Cancel it. I have to go to the company dinner." He told her.

"What am I to tell your parent's?" she asked him

"Tell them I have an important meeting to attend." He told her as he turned around in his seat and looked at the picture of Kagome he had on his desk.

Rin nodded her head, and picked up the phone and called his parent's.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kaguya asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes it is." Rin said before Sesshoumaru could answer.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said in warning.

Kaguya glared at her.

"Yes it's a picture of her." He said.

"Hello, Mrs. Kishi, its Rin how are you, that's good well I just called to let you know that Sesshoumaru -sama wont be able to make it this Friday for dinner I'm sorry to say but an important meeting has come up so he won't be able to make it." Rin told her.

" I see well I'll move the dinner to Sunday night at 7pm, and he better be here with Kagome." his mom told Rin.

"I will tell him that Mrs .Kishi, goodbye." Rin said and hung up the phone. Rin turned to look at her boss.

"Your Mother said dinner will be Sunday and to bring Kagome or else,." Rin told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Did you order lunch?" he asked her.

"I'm getting ready too." she told him.

"I'm sorry Kaguya what would you like to eat ?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Just a salad and some water." Kaguya told him.

"Rin order my usual and get Kaguya a salad, and whatever you want." Sesshoumaru told her.

Rin rolled her eyes at him but made the call.

"So how long have you owned Celestial?" Sesshoumaru asked her?

" For 3 years I took it over for my mother." She told him.

"How long have you been with Shadow?" she asked him as she crossed her legs.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, Rin wanted to throw something at him.

_He's flirting what a dog_. Rin thought to herself.

" Two years but I was an intern here while I was in college."

"And you're already Vice President?" she asked

"When I see something, I want I go after it." he told her.

"Good to know." Kaguya said to him.

She got ready to ask him something when her cell phone vibrated.

She looked at her cell phone to see who it was.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." Kaguya said as left the office.

Rin hung up the phone.

"I'm telling Kagome on you." Rin said.

"For what?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her

"You're flirting with that woman." Rin told him

"What, I am not." he told her.

"You're too. I get what I want." she repeated.

"That's true." he told her.

With Kaguya on the phone

"Hi, listen I can't talk right now, I'll be over after I'm done here." she told the person on the other end and hung up.

Kaguya put her phone back in her purse and went back into Sesshoumaru's office.

"Sorry about that." Kaguya said as she sat back down.

"So what does one wear to the party?" Kaguya asked Sesshoumaru.

"The party is a black tie event." he told her looking at Rin out the corner of his eye.

"I guess I have to get a black dress then." Kaguya said while she smiled at him.

She turned her head to look at Rin "Will you be there?" Kaguya asked her.

"No." Rin said and got up and left to go get their lunch.

"She doesn't like me." Kaguya said to Sesshoumaru.

"Ignore her." he told her.

Rin met the delivery guy down at the main lobby and paid him. And took the bags and went back up to the 32nd floor.

Rin came back into Sesshoumaru's office with their lunch. She gave Sesshoumaru his food first and then Kaguya. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Thank you Rin." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yes thank you ." Kaguya said to her.

Rin smiled at Kaguya but deep down. She wanted to strangle her.

After they ate, Sesshoumaru showed Kaguya around the building while introducing her to different people.

Kaguya finally left for the day so Sesshoumaru went back to his office.

"Rin you know I love Kagome so don't have to worry about me cheating on her, I'm not my baka brother." he told her.

Rin nodded her head.

"Okay, well good night." Rin told him as she turned her computer off. And left the office Sesshoumaru gathered up his things as well and turned his computer off and left he went to the parking lot and walked over to his Black Jaguar and unlocked it and got in and drove to Kagome 's apartment.

He parked in front of the building and got out locking the door the neighbor hood wasn't all that safe he had been begging Kagome for months to move or move in with him. He walked up the steps she was on the 2nd floor. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it.

He heard her moving around, he removed his concealment spell and let demon features show he had maroon stripes on each cheek, hidden under his silver bangs was a blue crescent moon.

His ears were pointed like an elf.

Kagome heard the knock on the door she grabbed her robe and went to open the door.

She opened the door to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Hi." she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked her not knowing if she still was mad about last night.

"Yeah." she said.

Sesshoumaru walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you still angry at me my little Miko?" he asked Kagome as he put his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm not and I told you not to call me that." she said as she wiggled out of his embrace.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked him as she went into the kitchen not wanting to be touched.

Sesshoumaru walked in and sat down at the kitchen table Kagome' s scent was different not the usual

sweet rose scent he was use to this was more of a musky scent was on her.

"Kagome are you feeling okay your scent has changed?" he said to her.

"Yes I'm fine." she lied.

Sesshoumaru didn't push the subject he would wait he was a patient man, after all she made him wait almost a whole year before they finally slept together.

Kaguya drove to the Mansion in her new purple Mercedes, she parked in the drive way, and got out the car and walked up to the mansion and rang the doorbell.

"Hello. Mistress is he expecting you?" the old woman asked him.

"Yes, where is he?" Kaguya asked.

"In the dinning room eating dinner, would you like some dinner as well?" she asked Kaguya.

"No thanks." Kaguya said and walked into the dinning room.

"Hello Naraku."

He looked up at her with a smirk on his face "Hello Kaguya"


	3. The devil

Ch 3

"Kaguya how good of you to come." He said as she entered his dinning room.

"Naraku." She acknowledged as she took a seat next to him.

"Let's get down to business I assume you called me here for a reason."

"That I have." Naraku said as all thoughts of eating were pushed aside.

"And what is that reason?" Kaguya asked in a bored tone.

"Kagome."

The name alone caught her attention. "I'm listening." Kaguya said this time with more enthusiasm.

"That bitch ruined our friendship and now I'll ruin her." Naraku said with malice.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Kaguya asked him.

"I've already ravished her body." Naraku said.

"You raped her?"

"Yes my dear Kaguya and what a good rut she was, I may have to keep her around for a while." Naraku said.

_I may be able to use this to my advantage_. Kaguya thought as she told Naraku her plan for splitting the happy couple up each one coming out a winner.

"I have already threatened her that if she tells anyone, what I did to her I will kill her."

Kaguya ran her hand through her hair.

"Are you the one who killed that manger at Shade motel?" Kaguya asked Naraku.

Now that she remembered the news report she heard on the news earlier today.

"Yes." he simply said.

"What makes you think we can actually break them up?" Kaguya asked him.

"Sesshoumaru will not want her once he knows she's been with another." Naraku told her.

"Besides you owe me Kaguya, since I'm the one that helped you get your mother's company." Naraku said as he got up from the table.

How could she forget her mom was ill and was going to leave Celestial to the employees. Kaguya had to ask Naraku to get his lawyers to draw up an contract that everything that would leave Kaguya with everything her mom owned.

"I want you to go to the bakery called Sweet Dreams tomorrow." Naraku said to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Why there?" Kaguya asked as she drank her wine.

Naraku chuckled.

"Kagome works there, matter of fact she owns it along with one of her little friends."

Kaguya finished her glass of wine.

"Well I better go then since I have to go and spy on your newest prey." Kaguya stood up and grabbed her car keys.

"Night." She said as she walked out the mansion.

Naraku came back in the dinning room to see one of his many servants gathering the almost empty plate and the two wine glasses.

Naraku went out side to his garden. It was breathtaking beautiful green grass, red and black rose bushes on all four sides of the garden. A pond with piranhas in it.

He picked up a single red rose. He lifted the rose to his nose and smelled it.

"Hmm, interesting Kagome my dear when I am through with you, you're going to wish you had never laid eyes on Sesshoumaru."

Naraku crushed the rose in his hands and dropped the crushed rose to the ground.

The next Morning

Kagome got up from work, she was trying to go back to her normal life as she once knew it. So she showered, brushed her teeth. She put on a blue top and light blue skirt and shoes.

Her car was still in the shop, so Sesshoumaru let her borrow one of his cars, till her car was out the shop.

Kagome worked and co-owned "Sweet Dreams." with her longtime friend Jakotsu.

Kagome parked Sesshoumaru's car in the back of the building. She went inside and went into the office she shared with Jakotsu. She could smell the muffins and cookies that were just bought out the oven. She grabbed her apron and put it on written across the top of the apron was .

Sweet Dreams.

"Morning Jakotsu." Kagome said with a smile as she went over to the coffee machine.

"Morning Kags, where were you yesterday, I had to hire a new girl whose a horrid at taking orders but great with the cash register."

Jakotsu had short black hair. He was tall and skinny not muscles at all. Jakotsu and Kagome had been friends every since they were in highschool

"I had a bad night I got into a fight with Sesshou, then I want to a party..." as she said that her worst nightmare came into the little shop.

It was Naraku as soon as he came in, his eyes met with hers. Kagome began to sweat and get nervous.

_What am I going to do, he came here_.

Naraku smirked and after a moment started to walk towards her. Kagome began to get more nervous at each step he took.

"Kagome, Kagome what's the matter?" Jakotsu asked.

Kagome had been quite for a while. Jakotsu looked over to where Kagome was staring

"Wow!" Jakotsu thought. That man is sexy but then i Why does Kagome look so worried?" Jakotsu wasn't blind Kagome looked as if a ghost had come to get her or the angel of death was standing right before her.

Her face was pale and her eyes were a little dilated and she was shaking really bad.

Naraku walked up to the counter and looked Kagome dead in the eyes, he being the predator, her the prey.

"We we-welcome to Sweet dreams how may I help you?" Kagome asked.

Naraku looked at the menu board. He smirked evilly.

"I'll have the large coffee black, and what would you recommend for breakfast?" he asked her.

Kagome swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

"We have bagels." She said softly.

"I'll have a poppy seed bagel with strawberry cream cheese on top, or would you prefer it on you little mouse." (An: he called her this in the 1st chapter)

Kagome placed the bagel on the counter. Jakotsu looked at the two apparently Kagome knew the man. He himself had never meant him.

Kagome looked down in disgust, she rang up his order, hating to touch his money.

She handed him his coffee and put his bagel in the bag.

"Have a nice day sweetheart." Naraku said with a laugh as he left the shop.

When Naraku left Kagome fainted.


	4. Test

ch 4

Results

"Mmmm..." Kagome moaned as she began to awaken as she became fully awoke she opened her eyes to she was moving while lying down. As she rose she made out where she was , she was in Jakotsu' s car.

"Jakotsu what happened ?" Kagome asked .

"You fainted and I'm taking you to the doctor's." he answered.

She was about to scream no take me back when he parked the car, and turned it of off and preceded to help her out of the car.

"_Holy shit_." Kagome thought

Now how am I suppose to get out of this one, they'll know I've been raped.

"Simple you don't." a voice said inside her mind.

"huh, who said that?" Kagome thought

"Me stupid your conscience." the voice said.

What you mean I don't get out of this, Naraku will kill me if I tell anyone!

You already told Sango, or did you forget about that, besides you're not a virgin anyway how many times have you and fluffy gone at it, I lost track after no# 15.

Just shut up I'll handle this on my own. Kagome said to her conscience.

The voice went away . Jakotsu looked at Kagome , she had this intense look on her face.

"Kagome come on." Jakotsu said as he pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You know Jakotsu I'm felling much better, lets go back to the store." Kagome said to him.

"No, you fainted , I couldn't get you to wake up, so we're going to the doctor and getting you checked out." he told her with no room for argument.

Kagome sighed as she followed him into the doctor's office.

"Hmm this is Dr. Cain' s office." she said softly.

"How did you know I go here?" Kagome asked Jakotsu.

"Well I looked through your purse." he said as they walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi there your back." the young woman said to Kagome.

"You don't have an appointment." she told her.

"I know, I uh fainted and my friend here." Kagome said as she pointed to Jakotsu. "So here I am."

"Ok, I'll tell Dr. Cain that you're here." she told Kagome

Kagome went and sat down next to Jakotsu.

"So who was that hot guy at the store?" he asked her.

"Just a rich jerk." Kagome growled.

She looked at what Jakotsu was reading he was reading a Fit & Pregnancy mom& baby magazine.

_God don't let me be pregnant with his baby_ Kagome was nudged in her side by Jakotsu.

"Nurse is calling you." he told her.

Kagome got up and followed the nurse in the back, Kagome changed into a gown. Dr. Cain came in the room.

"Morning Dr. Cain."

"Morning Kagome, I was going to call you about your test results but since you're here I can tell you, your chart says that you fainted?"

"Yes I felt a little dizzy and then everything went black." Kagome told her.

"Well you'll be happy to know you have no diseases what so ever." Dr. Cain told her.

"Thank God, that's a relief." Kagome said with a smile.

"And about your pregnancy test, are you dating a uh how do I say this a demon?" Dr. Cain asked.

Kagome looked at the doctor.

"Yes why?" Kagome asked her.

"Dr. Cain nodded her head.

"I see that's why your test results came in so fast. Kagome your pregnant a little over a few days."

Kagome went pale.

_No I can't be that means I became pregnant that night he raped me damn him to hell_ she screamed in her mind.

"I see doctor well thank you." Kagome said as her hands began to shake.

"Kagome is everything okay?" Dr. Cain asked her.

"Yes, um doctor do you know a good Ob gyn?" Kagome asked

"Actually I'm one, I have a private office besides this if you like me to stay as your doctor." she told Kagome.

"Yes I would, thank you so much."

"Okay get dressed and I'll be back with some papers and other things for you." Dr. Cain told her and left the room.

Kagome put her clothes back on and waited for Dr. Cain to return.

Dr. Cain came back in the room.

"Here you go Kagome these are some books for you to read, I recommend that you buy a book on babies and baby names." she told her.

"It's a little to soon to tell what if your having a boy or girl." Dr. Cain told her.

Kagome put the papers in her purse.

"Okay thank you."

"Here's my card the number to my office, I recommend that you make an appointment as soon as possible." Dr. Cain told her.

"Right I'll do that when I go home." Kagome told her as she stood up, she put her hand on her stomach for the first time since the rape.

"Will the Father be involved?"

"I..don't know." Kagome said knowing she was going to have to tell Naraku, most importantly she had to tell Sesshoumaru.

"Well you take it easy and give my office a call in the meantime I'm going to fax your records over to my office." she told Kagome. Kagome nodded her head and left the exam room.

"Let's go." Kagome said to Jakotsu, Jakotsu stood up and walked over to her.

"Everything okay?' he asked her.

"Yeah I just need to go back to Sweet Dreams and get Sess' s car." Kagome told him.

"Okay test the rest of the day off and go and see your boy toy." he said with a smile.

"Are you sure I don't want to make you stressed." she told him.

"I'll be fine you just take care of yourself." he told her.

Kagome walked out with him and got back in his car and drove back to Sweet Dreams. Kagome went into the office and grabbed the car keys.

"Thanks Jakotsu, see you tomorrow." she told him as she went outside and started the car and drove off to Sesshoumaru's penthouse.

Sorry ittook so long busy working on Nowhere to run.


	5. Sessho

ch 5 Sesshou

Kagome drove to Sesshoumaru' s penthouse to tell him the news, she took the elevator to the 20th floor. When she arrived she felt dizzy and uneasy. She didn't want to tell him, He would be angry at her or could possibly forgive her it wasn't her fault anyways right. She looked at the door with fear in her blue-grey eyes.

What if he never wanted to see her again what if he hated her, but he loved her as much as he said he did, wouldn't he want to be with her and help her through this, would he be her one and only Sesshou?.

_Yes._ she told herself, she loved her Sessho with a passion, their love was a flame that would , could never be put out. With determination in her eyes Kagome raised her hand and knocked on the door three times.

Kagome could hear Snow barking in the penthouse.

_I wonder what's wrong_?" Kagome thought to herself was there something going on?

Why would Snow be barking in such a manner, after a few seconds of thinking Kagome came to the conclusion that she should just knock again and hope for the best. Kagome once again bought her hand up to the door, she started to tremble slightly as thoughts of what might happen to her when she told him began to resurface so many what ifs.

Kagome stood there hand raised eyes the size of saucers.

Sesshoumaru finally answered the door. Kagome looked up at him, she swallowed hard. She took in a deep breath he was topless, she couldn't help but drool at his six pack.

"Hi, Sess can I come in.?"

"Of course Kagome." he said to her.

Kagome walked in his Penthouse, the walls were a creamy white, almost satin like.

There was a large flat screen T.V. in the wall, fireplace in the mantle. Snow walked over to Kagome and licked her hand. Kagome bent down and patted Snow on the head. Snow is a husky with white fur obvious, with one blue eye, one green eye

Kagome gave snow to Sesshoumaru when he was just a puppy as a birthday present now he was a big dog.

Kagome straightened back up she had to tell him.

She looked to see Sesshoumaru looking at her in a strange way he had confusion in his eyes.

"Yes Kagome." Sess said to her.

"Sess..I"

She began to freeze up again all that what ifs came flooding back with a vengeance.

"I..."

"Yes Kagome?"

Sess took a step toward Kagome, Kagome stepped back for every two steps he took towards her.

_no, no, no, no, it couldn't be Naraku' s it wasn't. It was hers and_ _Sesshoumaru's baby not that bastard_. Kagome shouted to herself.

She could do this she could and she would as these thoughts ended they came back at high speed. During her thinking she didn't notice that she had been backed up against a wall her eyes once again widened she began to tremble even more.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he rushed to her bad idea. He realized this all too late, Kagome yelled in fright and tried to claw his eyes out. Sesshoumaru eyes widened and he tried to restrain her, another bad idea. He learned too late.

As soon as his arm came around her, she began to tremble and shake even more, her face became even more paler. And she started to struggle.

She kicked and screamed and yelled.

"No no no no!"

"Please, leave me alone!"

"Not again, please not again!"

Kagome begged.

Fresh and hot tears rushed down her face like waterfalls.

"Kagome tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him and slowly formed the words she had come to tell him

"I'm pregnant."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

Damn she hated telling him it wasn't his.

"The baby isn't yours."

Sess smiled turned to a frown.

"What are you talking about you've only been with me." he said.

"Yes and no." Kagome said.

"Naraku...he ,Sess."

She began to tear up

Sesshomaru looked angry and ready to kill

Kagome began to shake again with fear in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru...I"

"Shut up and go!"

Kagome stood there shocked

"Did you not hear me!"

"I said to GO, LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome broke down again.

she ran to the door and stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru one more time.

Sesshomaru didn't even turn.

"I thought... who was I kidding..."

"He... he wouldn't want me... ever again..."

Kagome walked out the door, for the last time...

had Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's face She would've have seen his face contorted in pain and betrayal.

"Kagome, why? why did..."

A lone tear escaped Sesshomaru's eyes as he finally turned and looked at the dooor where his ex-beloved had left.

Many tears joined the first as Sesshomau finally caved in.

Sesshoumaru dropped to floor and yelled a pain filed cry.

"KAGOME!"


	6. Telling him

Main Characters

Kagome:19

Sess:23

Inuyasha: 20

Naraku: 23

Sango:20

Miroku:20

Rin:18

Kohaku:19

Kaguya: 24

Kagura: 21

Kanna:8

Chapter 6

Kagome was hurt this was why she didn't want to tell Sesshoumaru, she knew this would happen. She had never seen him look so cold and evil at her before. This was a side of him that he had spared her from, only Inuyasha and everyone else got this treatment.

Kagome left Sesshoumaru's car out front the building, she left his car keys at the front desk and took a cab back to her apartment. Where she looked around the apartment that looked so empty now, she had tried to tell him that Naraku had raped her, but he wouldn't listen once she said the baby wasn't his.

It was still early and she had one more person to tell, and she hated to tell him. Kagome knew where he lived. Naraku lived in an exclusive neighborhood, very rich a gated community. Kagome picked up her phone dialed Sango's number and left an message on her answering machine that she would be stopping by later. And Then Kagome called for a cab, her own car would be out the shop tomorrow. The cab came 15 minutes later the ride to Naraku's home was long. Kagome was so nervous she didn't really know how to tell him he was going to be a father.

Half an hour later the cab driver pulled up to Naraku' s mansion was Spanish-deco, oddly it was white , surrounded by willow trees.

Kagome paid the cab driver all $25 bucks for the ride, she asked the driver to wait for her.

Kagome took a deep breath and rang the door bell, when the door opened slowly.

"Can I help you?" the girl said almost in a whisper she had long white hair and dark eyes. She wore a long light blue dress that went to her lower legs.

"Kanna who are you talking to you know better than to answer the door, that's why we have servants." A young woman said as she saw Kagome at the door.

The young woman had short black hair with blue streaks in it, she wore a red top and a black mini skirt.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Kagome and I'm here to see Naraku is he here?" Kagome asked her.

The woman smelled something different on Kagome the smell of Naraku was mixed with hers, and she was pregnant.

_Not another one_ the older girl thought, she gave Kagome a sympathetic smile. She could tell from the way Kagome was acting that she was young.

"I'm Kagura." she said to Kagome.

"Yes he's here." Kagura said as she smelt her brother nearing.

"Kagura who are you talking too?" Kagome heard Naraku say as he came to the door. She flinched as she remembered the motel memory coming back to her.

He smiled when he saw it was Kagome.

"Go to your room now." he told Kanna.

Kanna left being to young and scared to fully comprehend what was happening she fled to her room.

Kagura raised an eyebrow at Naraku.

"Leave us Kagura." Naraku said to her.

"Of course brother." Kagura hissed and walked away, Kagura walked into the kitchen and listened from there.

"What are you doing here? Couldn't get enough of me could you?" Naraku said to her.

Kagome gritted her teeth.

"I can't stand you, I hate you! You raped me and then you think I would come back here for more are you insane!." she added.

"Then what do you want money?" he asked her.

"I would never take your dirty money." Kagome cried.

"You're wasting my time little girl, go home to your rich boy." Naraku said to her.

"He's ten times the man you will ever be, and it's your fault that he's gone, it's your fault that he left me!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow to this information, Kagura shook her head at the new information.

"And why did he leave you?" he asked her.

"He left because I told him I was pregnant and the baby isn't his." she cried.

Naraku was stunned.

"Pregnant! By who?" he asked her.

Kagome glared at him.

"By you, you bastard!"

_Should have kept it in his pants serves him right_. Kagura thought to herself.

"I just came here to tell you." Kagome said as she tried to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Naraku said as he grabbed Kagome by her arm, he turned Kagome back around to face him.

"Let go you've caused me enough pain." Kagome said as she tried to pry his arm off.

"You think you can just tell me this and walk away?" he asked her.

"That's what I planned." Kagome hissed as his hand tightened around her wrist.

"What makes you think I'll let you keep it?" he said to her. Kagome heard the threat in his voice.

"It's not up to you." She said to him.

"Hmm, but who's the demon here." He said as he lowered his claws to her belly.

"Don't you wouldn't be so cold as to kill an innocent baby, your the father for gods sake." she said to him.

"But I was that cold to rape you." Naraku said. "So why doubt me now?" he asked her.

"I'll let you see the baby whenever you want, and you can always hold this over Sesshoumaru' s head." she said not meaning a word of it, just wanting him to let her go. So she could get away from him.

"Hmm, why don't I keep the both of you here?" he asked .

Kagura cleared her throat as she walked to the door to look at her brother and Kagome.

"Naraku why not invite her in?" Kagura asked.

Kagome looked at Kagura.

Naraku turned around to face Kagura, he loosened his grip on Kagome until he completely let go.

"Kagura didn't I tell you to leave us alone?"He growled at her.

"True but when have I ever listened to you." she said. "Besides she's having your baby." she added with a smile.

Naraku glared at his sister, and then turned to look at the young woman that was in front of him.

"Come inside." Naraku said to Kagome.

"I can't the cab is waiting for me." she told him.

"I see, when is your next appointment?' he asked her.

"I..haven't called in yet." Kagome told him he looked at her..Kagome started to walk back to the cab.

"Kagome ." Naraku called. Kagome turned around to him.

He walked up to her. "I won't hurt you two." he said loud enough for Kagura to hear.

Then he got close to Kagome and whispered something in her ear Kagome looked at him, ready to slap him but instead got in the cab and left.


	7. Talks and cute babies

ch 7

The next day Kagome went into work she waited on people took orders she sat down for a while. Jakotsu had the day off so she was there with the new girl that Jakotsu had hired the other day.

"Rika lets close up early today there are some things I need to take care of." Kagome told her.

Rika was 16 years old, medium height dark brown eyes, and dark hair.

"Okay Kagome." Rika said.

Rika waited on the last costumer while Kagome began to turn the appliances off.

"See you tomorrow Kagome." Rika told her as she left and caught the bus.

Kagome drove over to Sango's apartment.

"So how's everything going?" Sango asked her not knowing that Kagome was pregnant or that she and Sesshoumaru had broken up, or for that matter that Kagome had told Naraku.

Kagome sat down on Sango's black sofa.

"Well not good."Kagome said with a sigh.

"Why what's wrong?' Sango asked her.

"I'm pregnant Sango and Sess, he broke up with me." Kagome told her and started crying.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango said and hugged her.

"And I tried to tell him that Naraku had raped me but he wouldn't listen to me, he told me to get out. I have never seen him so angry his voice was so cold, and then I had to tell Naraku that he's going to be a dad."

Sango's eye bugged out.

"You told him, oh my god Kagome what did he say?"

"Well first he wanted to kill the baby, so I bargained with him. I told him he can see the baby whenever he wants. He says he won't hurt me or the baby. I'm just so not sure what to do now." Kagome told her.

"Hmm, well look at this way the baby will be cute, Naraku is a lot of things but he's hot." Sango said to her.

Kagome got up from the sofa and walked over to the window.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, "The baby would've been cute with Sessho, had that beautiful white silky hair, and those gorgeous golden eyes."

"Oh Kagome." Sango said with a sympathetic look for her best friend she hurried to the younger girl and gave her a reassuring a squeeze.

"Now just focus on the baby and you know , I'm going to spoil my godchild and besides it's my duty to keep you safe from that jerk."

"Which one?" Kagome asked with a half smile.

Sango laughed, "Hmm good question, for now the god awful father to be."

"Hmm his daughter seemed nice." She told her.

"Probably scared the death of him." Sango said as she walked into the kitchen

"Yeah Kanna seemed so distant so fearful but his sister Kagura talked to him on my behalf."

"And what do you think he did to her when you left?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know." she said.

"Just don't let him control you while you're pregnant."

"Hmm as long as were not left alone he won't hurt me I hope" Kagome said.

"Wait till Inuyasha and Miroku find out, all hells going to break loose."Sango told her as she handed Kagome a bottle of water.

"Hopefully they won't try and kick his ass like they did Hojo" Kagome said.

Naraku sat in the dinning room alone, Kagura was in Kanna's bedroom keeping her company

Naraku thought about what had transpired yesterday, Kagome was pregnant with his child now, that was not part of his plan. Only a minor set back. Naraku thought maybe I can use this time of emotional weakness to my advantage.

Sesshoumaru is no longer in the picture he thought to himself but there still was Sango, and that idiot brother of Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha was like a little puppy when it came to Kagome he was loyal to her.

So loyal it disgusted him he had heard they once went out but now they took the role of brother and sister and went as far as to call her sis her mom, mom and her brother bro how sickening indeed

Kagura came down the steps and saw her brother in the dinning room, she was walking past him to go into the kitchen, when he spoke

"Yes Naraku?"

What do you think of her?" he asked his younger sister.

"She's a little young but seems you don't care seeing you got her pregnant." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Kagura poured herself a glass of wine, and came back into the dinning room.

"Will you destroy her after the baby is born?" she asked him.

With an evil grin he said. "No I want to play with her some more." he told her.

"Have fun, tell me wasn't she Sesshoumaru' s girl?" Kagura asked him as she drained her wine glass.

"Was is the keyword." he said as he stood up and walked out the room.

I know short chapter.


	8. Inuyasha

Main Characters

Kagome:19

Sess:23

Inuyasha: 20

Naraku: 23

Sango:20

Miroku:20

Rin:18

Kohaku:19

Kaguya: 24

Kagura: 21

Kanna:8

ch 8

Inuyasha had just gotten off from work he was a chef at Carmella, an Italian restaurant. He had joined up with his best friend Miroku who worked at a law firm as an associate.

"So why am I helping you again Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him.

Inuyasha has short white hair and golden eyes.

"Because it's your fault that my beloved Sango kicked me out of the apartment, I only hope your brother faired better with Kagome." Miroku said s they walked up the steps to Sango's apartment.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru he seduced his way out of her rage." Inuyasha said as Miroku knocked on Sango's door.

"Oh shit, their here." Kagome panicked.

"Calm down we can handle these two, and after you tell them we'll just hit Inuyasha over the head to keep him form getting himself killed by Sesshoumaru and Naraku." Sango said as she opened the door to let the two in.

Kagome tried to erase all evidence of her tears but she had a feeling they knew something was a mist.

"Sango, hey now just here us out Miroku didn't cheat on you he just was out with his friends." Inuyasha said as he walked in her apartment followed by Miroku. Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw Kagome he went over to her..

"Hey sis what are you doing here, shouldn't you be over at Fluffy's all starry eyed?" he asked her.

At the mention of her ex-lover' s name she burst into tears and cried.

"Hey why the tears did you get into a fight over us going out instead of going to the party with you?" Inuyasha asked her.

By this time Miroku was looking at Sango who said nothing and walked over to Kagome.

"You must tell them." Sango said.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Tell us what?" both Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"Sess and I are not together any more." Kagome said.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What that ass do, I'll kill him Kagome did he cheat on you, cause if he did I'll kill him." Inuyasha told her.

"Nobody hurts my sis and gets away with it." Inuyasha said.

"No, no he never harmed me I harmed him, I did it." she said.

"No Kags that wasn't your fault." Sango said.

"What wasn't your fault?" Inuyasha asked tired of being in the dark.

"Naraku, he.. I he raped me and now I'm pregnant with his baby."

"What,the hanyou screamed and Sesshoumaru knows and you two still broke up that's it come on Miroku time to give Naraku an ass beating, touch my sister will he, he's going to regret the day he ever touched you." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the door ready to go and hunt Naraku down.

"No wait." she cried.

"What, that bastard hurt you, you can't let him get away with this." Inuyasha told her.

"I agree." Miroku said.

"Kagome you know he will come after you when he finds out you're pregnant with his child." Miroku told her.

"He knows." she said quietly. He promised not to hurts us."

Inuyasha walked over to her.

"And you believe him?" Miroku asked her?"

"Don't worry about Naraku, Kagome I'll protect you from him. I'll help you with the baby, anything you need especially when the late night cravings kick in." he said with a smile.

"Won't Sesshoumaru be angry at you for helping me?" Kagome asked him.

"When is he not angry at me?" Inuyasha said to her.

"Come on sit down you're not supposed to be on your feet your pregnant." Inuyasha said to her already fussing over her.

"Inu, I'm not even sticking out yet." Kagome said to him as she sat down on the sofa.

"I just can't believe Sesshoumaru would dump you knowing that Naraku raped you." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't know I was raped.."

"You didn't tell him?"Miroku asked..

"I tried to but when I said I was pregnant and it wasn't his, he became so angry. I tried but he just wouldn't listen to me, please don't make me talk about it again." Kagome said to him.

"Okay but I'm have a talk with that brother of mine." Inuyasha told her crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha please I'm not worthy of Sess, any longer I'm tainted and with child of another that's not my love's." Kagome said.

"But if he knew you were raped he's take you back." Inuyasha said to her.

"But my child would forever be a burden to him."Kagome said sadly.

"Fine I won't tell the jerk but if he starts bad mouthing you I'm hitting him.

"Fine Yasha." Kagome said. Although knowing more than likely if Miroku wasn't with him and he struck Sesshoumaru he easily get his ass kicked.

Kagura was in her room at Naraku's home she was staying there until her home was done being redecorated. She laughed to herself Her older brother was going to be a daddy again she knew he had wanted revenge on Sesshoumaru but she never thought that he would go as far as to fuck Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.

Kagura heard someone approach her door and knock lightly on it, she knew who it was and got up and opened the door.

"Kanna what's wrong?" Kagura asked her

"Aunt Kagura who was that lady that was here yesterday?"

Kagura looked at her little niece, "I think that is something that you and your daddy need to talk about together." Kagura said to her.


	9. Fights and Threats

I don't own

The following day Inuyasha drove to Sesshoumaru's job he took the elevator up to Sesshoumaru's floor. Once there he marched up to Sesshoumaru' s office door and yanked the door open and walked in slamming the door behind him.

"What an unpleasant surprise little brother." Sesshoumaru said from his desk not looking up from his work.

"You idiot how could you break up with her!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh the two timing wench. Sesshoumaru said easy I said it was over."

Inuyasha fumed.

"I promised Kags I wouldn't hit you but you just had to call her name, didn't you?" Inuyasha jumped at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru to say the least was surprised but didn't let that show as the two brothers fought childish as they wrestled on the floor.

"Damn it Fluffy she didn't do it on purpose, how many times have you pissed her off!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to punch his brother.

"She only bedded another man my friend afer one night, when it took me months and then she ends up pregnant." Sesshoumaru growled as he took a swipe at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha managed to jump out the way.

"Yes but she wants nothing to do with Naraku and by the way , why haven't you gone after him, she told me how you yelled at her. If you had laid a hand on her you have me and Sango to deal with." Inuyasha told him.

"She laid with another man and thought this Sesshoumaru to take her back." He growled.

"I have a better fight with Sango than you." he told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked at him, why you so you were going to hit her you're just as bad as Naraku, I don't know why you two stopped being friends. Well know this Lord I am going to help her out." Inuyasha told him.

"I wouldn't sink as low to strike a women, just saying that there course it would be more of a challenge for me fighting a woman than fighting you at least Sango can land a decent punch." Sess said.

"Ass, like I said I'm helping her with the baby we all are." Inuyasha told him as he straightened out his clothes. "Whether you or Naraku like it."

"What you and the whore does is no longer my concern."

Inuyasha walked over to the door with his hand on the door knob he looked at his older brother.

"What about the dog?"

"Only time will tell of the dogs custody." Sesshoumaru said.

"You better not kill Snow." Inuyasha said to him.

_Why would I kill the last thing I have of Kagome minus the photos_. He thought but his response held nothing of the same light.

"I wouldn't waste my strength." he said as his younger brother stormed out.

Of course Inuyasha wasn't done with his mouth so he went to Naraku's home this time he blackmailed Miroku into going with him.

"Sango is going to kill me when she finds out. I just got back together with her this is a bad idea." Miroku said to Inuyasha as Inuyasha drove down the street like a madman.

"Hey what doesn't kill you makes ya stronger." Inuyasha quoted.

"No what doesn't kill me Sango sure will." Miroku said.

"And what do think you're going to say to Naraku, Inuyasha this isn't Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru won't kill you on count of your dad would kill him, but Naraku has no qualms about killing you." Miroku said as they drove up to Naraku's Mansion.

"He lives here nice." Miroku said.

Inuyasha parked the car he two walked up to the driveway. "Now if we get inside let me do all talking I don't want to end up in jail tonight." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Feh talking my ass, who said anything about talking I'm gonna go in kick his ass and leave." Inuyasha said under his breath even though Miroku caught what he spoke

Miroku sighed and rang the doorbell, an older woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

Miroku spoke. is Naraku Taro here?"

"Yes Master Naraku is in his study" the elder said "Would you like to be seen in?" she asked

"Yes," Miroku said cutting Inuyasha off,

"Right this way." she said as she led them in the home. she stood in front of a pair of black double doors. she knocked on the door. she heard him say enter. the elder woman opened the door. "Sir these two men are here to see you." she said

"Let them in Hanako." came Naraku's reply

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in Naraku looked up to see Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Gentlemen." Naraku acknowledged

"You snake you ruined Sesshoumaru and Kagome lives, I ought kill you." he growled .

"Inuyasha I told you to let me do the talking." Miroku said to him.

"What my hanyou friend means to say that you have been caught in a love tryst." Miroku explained "Are friend more like sister went to a party and got drunk thats when she bedded you and when she woke the next day a hang over and a pregnacy greeted her."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "Yeah what he said and we want you to keep away from her cause I am going to help her raise the baby and he or she will be in my name Naraku." Inuyahsa said looking at Naraku.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother long time no see the last I heard you were with the girl that looks like Kagome what was her name Kikyho no kinkyho." Naraku said

Inuyahsa got ready to jump Naraku, Miroku grabbed Inuyhasa by the collar of his shirt. "Her name is Kikyo and she looks nothing like Kagome, least I don't have to get a woman drunk to sleep with me!" Inuyahsa retorted

Naraku smiled a knowing evil smile.

"We want no fight with you, I work at a law firm and we can have papers drawn up with you signing away your parental rights." Miroku said.

"Your Sister as you call her has already agreed to let me be in my childs life, and I know about your lawfirm, he smiled , my lawyers would destroy your little law firm".

"Oh yeah well I can change Kagome's mind." Inuyahsa told him

"I'll move her in with me." Inuyasha said knowing Kikyo would kill him yet given the circumstances he knew she'd understand.

Naraku was fed up with the two.

"Your little plan won't work, your not that bright I will be in my child's life."

"Now if you two would excuse me I have better things to do than argue with children please see yourselves out." Naraku said, Inuyasha went to retort but Miroku dragged him away as they were walking out of the house they came to a door where a small girl sat at the kitchen table by herself with a sad expression on her face.

"What's the matter kid?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

Kanna looked up at him, "My Aunt Kagura went to work and my daddy has no time for me." she told Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Who's your daddy?' Miroku asked her.

"My father is Naraku." Kanna said to him.

"Where's your Mommy?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Daddy made mommy leave." Kanna said sadly.

"I wish for Kagome to come again, I want Kagome to get to know me." Kanna said

"She'll come visit you." I promise Miroku said before Inuyasha could upset the little girl any further.

Inuyasha just nodded his head, he and Miroku walked out the house and got back in Inu's car and drove off.

A/N : Okay you'll see the real changes I made by ch 12.


	10. Spending the night and moving on

Ch 10

Spending the night, Moving on

The following week Kagome had made the doctors appointment for her first visit to see how the baby was doing. she didn't feel like it but she went to go see Naraku and tell him of her appointment since she agrred to let him be in the baby's life she drove to his home her cravings

were starting to kick in, she now loved ramen and chocalate pocky, as she drove to his home she was eating some chocolate sha had a bag full.

She was also here from the message Miroku and Inuyasha relayed to her of the mishaps of Kanna's distress.

She parked her car and turned it off, she grabbed her bag of chocolate and rang the doorbell. Hanako answered the door. "hi is Kanna here?" Kag asked her

"Yes she is who are you?"

"A friend." Kagome said

" She doesn't have any friends." she told her

"She does now, so just let me see her or do I have to talk to your boss?"

"Right this way." Hanako said as she let Kagome in, Kagome walked in and saw Kanna sitting on the sofa writing in a book.

"Kanna." Kagome spoke

Kanna smiled at her, Kagome walked over to Kanna and sat down beside her. Kanna hugged her she needed someone to care for her and give her some love.

"Where's you daddy?" Kagome asked as she touched her stomach

" He's around, he's in the other room talking on the phone ." Kana said as she once again wrote in her book.

Kagome saw the hurt look in Kanna' s eyes all she wanted was love.

"I might be pregnant but that won't stop me from giving him a peace of my mind" Kagome hissed with anger "How can he be this way." she cried leaving Kanna to her writing.,

"Where are you going?" Kanna asked her.

"I'm going to have a word with your father." she told her and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Kanna got up and followed behind her, but hid so Naraku wouldn't see her.

"Naraku." Kagome growled getting his attention.

"I'll call you back." he said as he hung up the phone.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her

"Long enough to know that you're a liar you went back on your word how dare you mistreat a child!"

Naraku looked at Kagome like she was out of her mind. "What are you talking about wench I have never mistreated a child.!."

"You daughter is being neglected by you don't you talk to her play with her?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't have time to be with her every second of the day I have to work." he told her.

"Is that so, well this one. She said placing her hand on her stomach. Won't be ignored by you or anyone else!" she yelled at him.

Naraku looked at her, he got ready to say something harsh to her when he got an idea.

"You're so right Kagome my apologies, I will pay more attention to my daughter. please forgive me." he said to her.

Kagome was taken aback by this.

"Huh, did you just apologize ?" she asked him not believing her ears.

Naraku smiled at her a full on grin, revealing a flash of his fangs.

"What is you other reason for coming here?" He asked her.

"I have an appointment for later today and since I don't have your number I had to drive all the way over here." Kagome told him.

"You wish for my company?" Naraku asked her.

"Not if I can help it I'd rather take Kanna." Kagome said.

"Well then so be it." Naraku said.

"Okay then I'll be with her and when I 'm done, I'll bring her back and tell you what's going on." she told him.

"When will you bring her back?" He asked her.

"When we're done having fun, so go and hang with one of your girlfriends." she told him and walked out the kitchen.

"Come on sweetie we leave now." Kagome said her voice softening.

"I can't believe you got him to let me go with you."Kanna said to Kagome as she put her seatbelt on.

"Me too I was sure he was going to say no." Kagome told Kanna as she got in the car.

Kagome started the car and drove off to the doctor' s office. When they got there Kagome parked the car. Kagome got out and helped Kanna out of her seatbelt.

Kagome and Kanna went into the doctor's office. Kagome signed in and went an sat down next to Kanna.

"How about after this we go shopping and have lunch.." Kagome said to her.

"Really Daddy doesn't let me out much unless it's for school or he's feeling generous and buys me clothes." Kanna told her.

"Well maybe I can change his mind."Kagome told her.

"Ms. Higurashi you can come in the back now." The nurse told her.

"Come on Kanna let's go." Kagome said as she took Kanna's small hand in hers.

Kagome changed into the gown Dr. Cain came in.

"Afternoon Kagome." Dr .Cain said as she walked in with her chart.

"Afternoon Dr. Cain, I like you to meet Kanna." Kagome said as she introduced her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Dr. Cain said.

"Kagome if you don't mind me asking where is the father?"

"He couldn't make it, busy he'll probably be here with me the next time." Kagome told her.

Dr. Cain weighed Kagome, she measured her stomach, Kagome's stomach was starting to stick out just a little.

Dr. Cain bought in a machine.

"This is just to see how the baby is doing, now your baby being half demon, we might be able to see more of it even though your still in the early stages.." Dr. Cain told her.

Kagome nodded her head, she looked at Kanna.

Dr. Cain used a handle, she place some gel on Kagome' s stomach, she then placed the transpose on her stomach. A little heart beat could be heard. Kagome looked at the screen as did Kanna.

"Oh my god Kanna look that's your baby brother or sister." she said with a smile.

"Can you tell what it is?" Kanna asked the doctor.

"It's a little to early to tell." Dr. Cain told her.

Kagome sat up."Dr. Cain can I have a copy of the ultrasound.

"Of course, you get dressed and I'll be back with a copy and to talk to you."

Kagome changed back into her clothes.

"Let's go shopping after this." Kagome said to her

Dr. Cain came back in.

"How's next Monday at 10 am?" Dr. Cain asked.

"I'll be in school." Kana said.

"Fine I'll come with him." Kagome said knowing it be just her and Naraku. "10 am it is then." Kagome told the doctor.

Kagome , took the Kanna to the mall. She brought Kanna some dolls and clothes.

The girls went to lunch, Kagome even went to a spa and got massages, Kagome was having fun for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Kanna asked her as they walked to the car.

"Dinner?" Kagome said.

"Yes please stay I know daddy would like it so would Aunt Kagura, I'd love it if you stay it's better than all the other women he brings home."Kanna said to Kagome.

"If you want me too , I'll stay." Kagome said.

Kanna hugged her they got into the car and drove back to the mansion once there Kagome parked the car and the two got out.

She just hoped that her emotions didn't go over board tonight at dinner. Kagome rang the doorbell Kanna was holding onto Kagome' s hand as they waited for someone to answer the door. Kagura opened the door to see Kagome and Kanna.

"So that's where you have been." Kagura said as Kagome walked in with Kanna.

"Aunt Kagura look what Kagome brought me ." Kanna said happily as she showed Kagura her dolls.

"That's nice." Kagura said to her.

"Now go and upstairs and get ready for dinner." Kagura told her.

Kanna took her bags and went up the steps.

Kagura got ready to ask Kagome a question when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said. As she answered the phone, Kagura walked out the room to talk in private.

Kagome was thirsty, seeing no servants around she got up and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

Kagome took a glass and poured herself a glass of water.

"I hope that the baby takes after me and not him." she said aloud.

"And what's so wrong if the baby turns out like me?" Naraku said from behind her.

"How long have you been there, I didn't see you when I came here." she said to him.

"Long enough to know you find me repulsive." Naraku said.

"How else should I find you?" She asked him as she took a sip of her water.

"Hmm you should find me gracious for letting you keep the baby." he said as he walked passed her and over to one of the cabinets to get a snack for himself. Kagome looked at him as he pulled out a bag of gummy bears, He turned around to see Kagome looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, I uh got a report from the doctor." she told him.

"And?" he said as he opened the bag.

As Kagome got ready to tell him Kagura came into the kitchen.

"There you're Kagome come with me I want to get to know you." Kagura said as she pulled Kagome out of the kitchen.

Naraku glared at Kagura as she was pulling Kagome farther away from him.

"Have you forgotten that we need to talk about your doctor visit." Naraku said to Kagome

"Later over dinner." Kagome said as she walked off.

Kagome went up to Kaugra's room ,. Kaugra's bedroom was very spacious. She had a queen size bed with red satin sheets, an oversized pillows. A desk with a laptop on it but there were no photos anywhere in the room.

"Don't worry about my brother, he' s just a jerk." Kagura told her.

Kagome drank some more of her water. Kagura was nice the two talked about many things, from fashion to men.

"Where did Kanna go?" Kagome asked her.

"She disappears sometimes when she knows he's around." Kagura told her.

"Aww, poor thing." Kagome said.

"Don't worry she'll pop back up she's probably in her room." Kagura said to her.

"I would like to get to know you Kagome seeing as you're going to be in my nieces life and having my brother's baby." she told Kagome.

Kagome was getting hungry more like the baby was. "So when is dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Cravings huh?" Kagura said with a smile.

Kagome nodded her head.

"I know by the time the baby is born I'm going to have gained so much weight."

Kagura chuckled. "Are you sure it's the baby that makes you eat like a starved horse?" she asked.

"Yes I'm not like this thank you very much, I usually get up jog, go to work and then hang with Sesshou." Kagome stopped when she said his name.

"Oh." Kagura said knowing she had hurt hit a nerve.. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." she said to Kagome.

"No it's okay I can't help but think about him he was the only man I really ever loved.

"I must apologize for my ass of a brother." Kagura said.

"Don't , he always was a jerk." Kagome told her.

"But I'm still sorry for his actions and I hope you can except my apology." Kagura said.

Kagome hugged her. "I do it be nice if he said something though."

"He won't." Kagura said "he'll act like nothing happened."

"So let's for get about him for the time being , although I would like to know how one acts in front of him when eating?" Kagome asked.

"Like he's not there. Kagura said.

"Easy for you to say I have to talk to him about the baby and about going to the doctor with me on Monday."

"Sorry about that."Kagura said.

The two talked for hours until one of the maids knocked on the door. Kagura opened the door.

"Your brother sent me up her to tell you that dinner will soon be ready and to dress decent." she told her. Kagome stretched as she stood up.

"Kagura you go and change I'm see if I can find Kanna." Kagome said as she grabbed her glass and walked out the bedroom.

"Hmm, where oh were has Kanna gone, oh where can she be." Kagome sang as she looked for Kanna. Kagome walked around she walked, to one of the bedroom doors, she knocked on the door nothing. She saw a door half open and walked in.

"Kanna." she called.

The room was beautiful very elegant when Kagome saw the king size bed and black satin sheets she realized she was in Naraku's bedroom.

"So anxious to get back in my bed again?." Naraku said.

"Hardly I was looking for Kanna, I wouldn't even be here right now if you hadn't made me pregnant."

"Hmm, but here you're and soon my pet very soon you'll crave me." Naraku said

"I am not your pet! I will never be in your bed, just be glad that I'm sharing the baby with you." Kagome told him.

"All Bitches do when they're with child." Naraku said.

Kagome raised her hand to slap him.

"Kagome it's no lie. " I meant to tell you." Kagura said.

Kagome's hand went down. She looked at Kagura and than him.

"Well I guess I have to find a boyfriend for the next 7 months." she said.

"Yet the child craves my touch and mine alone." he said.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I have a child." he said.

"Still maybe mine doesn't like you demons can sense there loved ones distress so the baby can feel my hate for you as well, neh?" she asked.

Kagura smiled behind her.

"Well whatever I won't be in your bed." she said and walked out the room.

If what Kagura said is true how long will I be able to keep from going to him.She thought as she walked down the hall and bumping into a small person.

"Kanna there you are where have you been?" Kagome asked her.

"I was in the garden." she told her.

"I wish I had known that." Kagome said.

"Come on let's go and eat." she said as she took Kanna' s hand in hers.

Dinner was ready Kagome sat next to Kagura, next to Kagura was Kanna and at the head of the table sat Naraku.

Prime rib and roasted potatoes was served everyone was eating but Kagome.

" Are you okay?" Kagura asked. "I thought you were hungry?"

"I am just not for this."Kagome said.

"Odd cravings?" Kagura said with sympathy.

"Yeah I want some, uh I can't believe I'm saying this ramen," Kagome said.

"I think we have some in the kitchen I'll get it for you." Kagura told her.

"No it's okay just tell me where it is and I'll get it myself." Kagome told her.

"No you won't Naraku told her, Kagome looked at him.

"Look you I'm hungry and I want some Ramen." Kagome told him

"Satoru." Naraku called .

An young woman came in from the kitchen dressed in a black dress

"Yes Master Naraku?"

" Fix Kagome some ramen." he told her.

"Any particular flavor?" she asked Kagome

"Chicken." she told her. After Satoru went into the kitchen with Kagome's plate

Kagome looked at Naraku. "I could have gotten it myself ." she told him.

While Kagome waited for her ramen. Kagura and Kanna finished eating Kanna had school in the morning and Kagura had to go to work.. as they finished Satoru came out the kitchen with Kagome's ramen.

"Thank you." she said to Satoru.

"You're welcome."Satoru told her as she collected Kaugra's and Kanna's empty plates

Kags was happily eating her ramen when she felt a hand on her lap. Kagome looked down to see Kanna.

"Yes."Kanna?"

"I wanted to say goodnight." she told her.

"Well goodnight Sweetie." Kagome said as she bent down and kissed Kanna on her cheek.

Kagome whispered in her ear

Naraku watched the interaction between Kanna and Kagome.

Kanna smiled at Kagome and walked over to her dad.

Naraku's eyes watched as his younger daughter walked over to him

"Good night daddy ." Kanna said to him.

"Good night ." he said to her.

Kanna left and went up to her room for bed., Kagura got up to go as well.

" Goodnight Kagome." she told her.

"Night Kagura." Kagome said back to her

Kagura looked at her brother and went up to her bedroom.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to smile sometimes." Kagome said to him

he looked at her.

"Let's talk about the baby." He said changing the subject "Well the doctor says the baby is fine, they took a picture of it you can have it if you want it." Kagome told him .

Naraku nodded his head for her to continue

"I've gained 10 pounds." she cried

"You have to gain weight if you want the baby to live." he told her .

"Yes I'm aware of that Naraku do you think I'm stupid?"

"Your tastse in friends makes me think that." he retorted

"Well your one to talk about some one's choices, rape isn't the best way to go about things" she hissed

"What happened between us is over so accept it and move on , you have a baby to think about now." he told her.

"I have a child to think about, look at how Kanna is treated." Kagome growled.

"Kanna has never been in trouble she is fine." he growled at her

"You don't even spend time with her." she mumbled

"How I raise her is none of your concern, Kagome."

"It's my concern when she is my friend and child's half sister!"she screamed

"Kagome my pet I promise I'll find a way to spend more time with Kanna."

"Your promises mean shit" she growled.

"I swear if you weren't pregnant, Kagome you'd be dead.." He told her standing up towering over her.

"At this point I rather die than be with you." she told him.

"I'm sure you would , but I'm going to enjoy it when you have to come to my bed begging for my touch." he told her

"Never." She cried, when two figures entered the room one crying.

Kagura and Kanna walked in holding hands. "Stop it both of you!" Kagura screamed

This isn't good for the baby ." Kagura told both of them.

"You don't love me any more? Kanna cried "You don't want me?" she asked her.

" No sweetie I love you, it's just your daddy and I had an disagreement."

"No you don't love me or you'd let me stay with you" she cried

"I'm sure your daddy will let you spend sometime at my home, won't you Naraku?" Kagome said turning to look at him.

"If that is what you want." he said to Kagome. he was getting tired of all the crying and screaming

"I wanna live with you mommy." Kanna said with out thinking.

Kagome looked at Kanna. "Mommy, oh how can I say no to you." She said.

"I.. my place is so small, honey let me get a bigger place and then you can stay with me ok." Kagome said feeling Naraku's heated gaze on her back

"Please just tonight then mommy? Kanna begged And once you get a bigger house it can be forever." Kanna said to her.

Kagome turned to Naraku, she smiled at him knowing he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Let her stay with me tonight, I'll drop her off at school in the morning on my way to work."

Kagura let Kanna' s hand go and Kanna ran over to Kagome and hugged her on the leg.

Kagura looked at Naraku and then back at the touching scene. "Now go and pack I need to talk to your daddy about something." she told Kanna.

Kagura smiled and took Kanna upstairs to pack a few clothes along with school supplies.

"What is it Kagome?" Naraku asked

"I need you to come with me next week to my appointment." she said to him.

He smiled at her.

"Of course my dear but wouldn't you rather one of your friends to go with you?" he asked her. Knowing he was making her angry.

" Yes, but they have to work so will you go with me, I mean it is your fault after all and you do want me to be happy while carrying the baby, If you make me go alone I'll be stressed." she added.

"What time is the appointment?" Naraku asked.

"10 am." she told him as Kanna came down with her little suitcase.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Yes mama" Kanna said.

"Okay let's go."Kagome said to her as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll bring her back after school" she said to him as the two walked out the house.

Naraku cursed himself.

"Damn it , I should never had touched her, now she's pregnant with my child and my daughter is calling her mom." He said as his cell phone went off.

He pulled the phone out of his pants pocket.

"What!." he yelled in the phone.

"Well hello to you too." Kaguya said .

"What do you want Kaguya?"

"Just called to let you know that , that bitch hasn't showed up at work for the pass couple of days." she told him.

"You will refrain from calling her that." He told Kaguya.

"Why all of the sudden do you care what she's called?" Kaguya asked him.

"I want you to leave her alone Kaguya do you understand me?" he asked her.

"I thought you wanted revenge on her?" She asked him.

"Do not question me Kaguya, If I find out that you have harmed her in anyway you will deal with me." He warned her and hung up the phone.

Kagome drove home to her apartment parking in front of the building. She helped Kanna out of the back seat. Grabbing some of her bags. Kanna followed Kagome into the apartment.. Kagome didn't notice a silver Jaguar parked across the street.

"Okay sweetie this is my home, I'm sorry that it's not what you're use to." She said as she went and check her answering machine. No important messages.

"I have a spare bedroom so if you want Kanna you can stay in here." Kagome told her, as she turned on the light to show her the room.

The bed had white sheets adorned the full size bed, there was a night stand by the bed with some books on it, on the walls were white on the walls she had photo frames of her friends.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked .

"This is fine Mommy." Kanna said to her.

Ok, well let's get you ready for bed then." Kagome said to her when she heard a knock on her door.

"I wonder who that is?" Kagome said as she went to open the door.

"Se- Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I am here to return your things."He said coldly as he held a box with her things in it.

"Sess, won't you listen to me please let me explain?" she asked as looked up at him.

"There is nothing to explain Kagome, you slept with my former friend and now you're pregnant with his baby." he said to her.

"Please I love you." she said as she touched his arm.

"Remove your hand from me before I do it for you." he told her.

Kagome took her hand away.

"Here are your things." he said as he handed her a brown box.

"If..if you give me a second I'll get your things." she told him.

He didn't say anything. Kagome took the box and went in her room to get his things.

Kanna came out of the guest bedroom in her white satin pj, Sesshoumaru saw her his eyes narrowed.

_What was Naraku daughter doing here he thought to himself, in his woman' s home, no she wasn't his anymore she was carrying that bastard' s baby._

Kagome wiped away the freshly falling tears away. As she came out her bedroom with a box of his things.

Kagome walked towards Sesshoumaru with his box of clothes and things, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I've heard alot about you from mama." Kanna said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and blushed.

"Kanna hush." Kagome said. As she handed him his box.

Sesshoumaru took his box. "Have fun with your little family." he told her and left.

As she shut the door Kanna could sense her mom's sadness and distress.

A/N:

I'll try to update again but be patient I have to update my other stories ok.

answers,

Yes it is Naraku's baby, so don't keep asking me am I sure.

also the reason why I had Inuyahsa and Miroku say that Kagome was drunk to Naraku is beacuse even though they know she was raped, they know That Narku would probably hurt Kagome if he knew she told anyone.

so Please review and any questions you have just ask and I'll answer.


	11. He has a brother?

Ch 11 He has a brother?

Kagome went in to the Doctor' s office it wasn't quite 10 am yet so Naraku still had time to get there. The nurse called Kagome into the back to change into a gown.

Dr. Cain in the room to see Kagome by herself.

"Kagome I thought you said that the father would be joining us this time?"

"He is I guess he's running late." Kagome told her.

Naraku finally arrived at the office and was taken into the back where Kagome was being examined.

Kagome looked up to see Naraku come into the room, Dr. Cain looked up as well to see Naraku.

"Oh you're the Father we were beginning to think you weren't going to show." Dr. Cain said to him.

"I'm sorry I was taking care of some things." Naraku told her as he walked over to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him.

"Ok well I just weighed Kagome she's gained another 10pounds, which is very good, but I hope you're eating healthy and not just eating junk food" Dr. Cain said to her.

Naraku smiled remembering the bag of cookies Kagome had eaten.

"Yes Doctor I am just a little junk food."

"Since when's a bag of chocolate cookies considered a snack ?" Naraku asked.

"A bag no, no Kagome that's no good maybe we should put you on a healthy diet while your pregnant." Dr. Cain told her

_'healthy diet. _Kagome thought in disgust '_I'm gonna starve._

"Bastard." she hissed at Naraku.

"I'll be right back, I'm go and get a list for you." Dr. Cain told her and left the room.

"Thanks a lot now I'll be forced to eat nothing but vegetables and fish!" Kagome said to Naraku.

"Do you want a healthy baby or not?" he asked her.

Kagome rubbed her stomach.

Dr. Cain came back in with a white piece of paper.

"Here you go Kagome, I want you to follow this list , make sure you help her." Dr. Cain said to Naraku.

List

Spinach

Brown rice

plenty of fruit

no coffee

tea

fish.

meat

Kagome hated what she was reading , but she was going to sneak and eat her chocolate anyway.

After the visit Kagome drove back to Naraku' home.

Naraku watched as Kagome walked in the kitchen she was becoming comfortable in the home.

He walked into the kitchen to see Kagome looking in the freezer.

"Looking for something?" he asked her.

"Yeah some ice cream." she told him.

"Did you not read the list Dr. Cain gave you?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes I did, but one pint of ice cream won't hurt." she said to him.

"I'll go to the store and get you some what flavor?" he asked Kagome.

"Cookies and cream." she said.

Naraku wanted to ask her something but he would wait to he came back.

Naraku left to go too the store. Leaving Kagome in the house by herself.

After a few minutes someone came in the house yelling.

"Naraku where are you!" he shouted. It was a male voice.

Kagome came out the kitchen to see a young man with shoulder went brown hair he was tall, all Kagome could see was the back of him. The man in question turned around

He had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked her his voice was not as deep as Naraku' s

"Kagome, who are you she sorry.

" Muso, is my brother here?" he asked her

Naraku has a brother. She thought.

"He went out he'll be back soon." she told him.

"I see sorry if I scared you." Muso told her.

"So how do you know my brother?"

"We known each other for a while." was all she said.

Muso looked at Kagome she was beautiful, how did his brother get her was beyond hin. His brother was a real jerk when it came to women.

Kagome walked back to the kitchen with Muso following behind her.

"Where's Kagura?" he asked her

"Oh I don't think she's home yet." Kagome told him.

Satoru came in the kitchen to see Kagome and Naraku's brother.

"How are you doing Lady Kagome is the baby doing fine?" She asked Kagome.

"Feh so your Naraku's wench." Muso spat, his kindness gone with the wind.

Satoru quickly left the room.

"Kagome turned to Muso, "I am not your brother's wench, Pet or any other name you may have in that head of yours, I hate your brother with a passion. I thought you would be different maybe nice but you sound just like him!" she yelled at him.

"Your brother is evil, I curse the day I ever went to that party." she cried

He began to laugh at her outburst. "I'm nothing like that monster" he said between chuckles

"I'm sorry then I'm a little emotional right now, It's not every day your brother goes out and rapes girls leaving them pregnant" Kagome hissed

"No it's not he seemed to like Kanna's mom."

"Really?"

"But I thought they were married, Kagura said she was kicked out."

after Kanna was born right?"

" He kept the mother around long enough till Kanna was a year old, then the next day he just kicked her out." Muso told her

"How sad, well he won't get that chance with my baby, I won't be staying here.

I just come to visit the girls and update him on my condition that's all." Kagome told him

"Hopefully it stays that way."he said

"Hopefully, I'm not falling for him. but you never answered my question why are you here you sounded kind of angry when you came here."

"Naraku" he hissed as a figure came into the room

Kagome turned around, slowly to see Naraku standing there.

"Kagome I see you've meant my younger brother, have you been filling her head with lies?" he growled at him

"No just the truth." he said as he stood up.

"What has he told you Kagome?" Naraku asked.

She hated being caught between brothers she had to deal with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru all the time.

"Nothing important, can I have the ice cream?" she said as she eyed the container in his hand.

Naraku handed it to her Kagome grabbed a spoon and took it into the other room.

"Bye Muso" Kagome said as she left the room

"What are you doing here brother?" he asked him

"You know why?" Muso barked

" What you want your share of money from my club"?

"Yes" he hissed

"Didn't I tell you , I had your name removed from the deed you're no longer a partner."

"You did what, there's no way you can do that." Muso said as he flexed his hands

"I can and I did" Naraku said

"You won't get away with this dad put both are names on the deed ,it was my fucking idea from the very beginning you bastard!"

Kagome heard the yelling, she went out the front door and waited for Kanna to come home.

"True but I am the one in control Muso." Naraku told him

" You heartless bastard I'll take you to court." Muso told him as he walked over to him.

Muso went to hit him but Naraku blocked him and instead grabbed Muso' s arm twisting it behind his back.

"You always were slow." Naraku hissed in his ear.

Twisting his arm a little more trying to make Muso scream from the pain. But Muso wouldn't scream.

Naraku let him go.

"Leave before I kill you." Naraku threatened

Muso fixed his clothes before walking out the kitchen.

Muso opened the door to see Kagome looking up at the sky.

"Nice meeting you Kagome." Muso said to her.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to him.

"Yeah I'll be fine you just take of yourself ok, don't trust him." Muso told her and left.

Sango parked her car in front of Sesshoumaru's job Shadow Enterprise.

_I hope this works_ she thought. as she walked into the lobby, she walked over to the receptionist desk

"Excuse me could you tell me where Mr. Kishi Office is?" Sango asked her.

"23rd floor." she told her

Sango thanked her and pressed the elevator button she waited for the elevator she thought what she was going to say to her best friend' ex.

The elevator doors opened and Sango pressed the button for 23rd floor.

Sango watched as the elevator went from floor to floor finally stopping on 23 Sango looked around the office and she saw his door was half closed. Sango knocked once on the door.

"Come in." she heard him say.

Sango slammed the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru looked up. "Oh good now you're here to annoy me should I expect Miroku next?" he asked her.

"You jerk how could you do this, I always said you were an ass!" she yelled at him.


	12. He knows now what?

ch 12

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I came here to talk to you about Kagome." she told him.

"There is nothing for you to tell me about that tramp." he told her coldly.

"Listen to me you overgrown dog you hurt Kagome's feelings and she is upset." she said to him.

"There's nothing you have to say that I care to hear, now please leave before I call security and have you escorted out."

"Then call them , because I am not leaving till you listen to me!" she yelled at him.

"Your choice." He said picking up the phone getting ready to call security.

"Kagome was raped!." she blurted out.

Sesshomaru put the phone down.

"What did you say ?" he growled.

"Naraku raped her that's how she became pregnant she told him.

"Did she put you up to this? Lie to me so I would take her back!" he said getting up from his seat.

"No, she told me the very next day." Sango told him.

"How do you expect me to believe you, If Kagome was raped why wouldn't she turn to the police or me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because she was to afraid he told her he would kill her if she told anyone." she said to him.

Flash back#

"Yes and no." Kagome said.

"Naraku...he ,Sess."

Kagome began to shake again with fear in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru...I"

"Shut up and go!"

"Did you not hear me!"

"I said to GO, LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

#Second flashback.

"Sess, won't you listen to me please let me explain?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Please I love you." she said as she touched his arm.

"Remove your hand from me before I do it for you." he told her.

End of flashback.

"Shit." he said

He looked at Sango she tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen to her." he was angry at himself.

"It's not too late she still loves you, she talks about you all the time." she told him as she walked over to him.

"Naraku is ruthless you know how he is he won't hurt her for now because she carries his child but who knows what he'll do after the baby is born." Sango said to him.

"Who else knows?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Inuyasha, myself and Miroku." she told him knowing Inuyasha was a dead Hanyou now.

"I'll see what I can do to help Kagome, I'm not saying that I'll get back together with her though." Sesshoumaru told her.

Sango nodded her head and went to walk out the office. "You know next time you see her you better be nice." she told him and left.

Sesshoumaru waited till Sango was out the room , he threw everything off his desk, he threw his phone against the wall breaking it.

"That bastard how dare he touch what is mine, I'll kill him." Sesshoumaru said opening the door to his office.

Rin went to walk in the office when she saw Sesshoumaru leaving the office.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I was just coming to give you these papers." Rin said.

"Put them on my desk and go home Rin, and take tomorrow off." He told her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Yes, I have some family issues to attend to starting with an certain hanyou brother." he told her and left the building.

"Sesshoumaru- Sama" She called but fell on deaf ears.

Sesshoumaru got in his car and drove off to Inuyasha's apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru parked his car and went to Inuyasha's apartment door and banged his fist against the door.

"Inuyasha Open this door now!" He yelled

Inuyasha's ears perked up at hearing his brother's voice.

Inuyasha looked at his watch it was 9pm. Inuyasha got up from the chair to open the door.

"Sesshoumaru what is it?" Inuyasha asked him as Sesshoumaru walked into the apartment.

"Is Kikyo here?" He asked Inuyasha.

"No why?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good she won't be here when I kill you." He growled. Inuyasha turned around.

"Kill me for what!" Inuyasha asked.

"You knew all this time that, that bastard raped Kagome and you didn't tell me!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"What I told you it wasn't her fault, that she didn't do it on purpose. You're the one that called her a wench!"

"Because I thought she cheated on me." he roared "My love is bearing the child of another."

" She was raped! she tried to tell you herself you didn't want to listen." Inuyasha said to him.

"Like your one to talk about listening you hard headed hanyou." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Me, what did I do, she told me not to tell you she said you would never except her baby."

"Yet you've told me?' Sesshomaru asked "why?"

"I never said she was raped I said she didn't do it on purpose, and after you called her names I just left it at that, and went and saw Naraku." He told him.

"Yet why bother trying to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because she was hurt, he threatened her and for some reason she loves you, why I don't know since you just jump to conclusions." Inuyasha said

"Are we done, because I have to pick something up for Kags." Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru.

"Tell Kagome I believe her." Sesshomaru said before running out of the house.

Inuyasha shook his head. "He's suppose to be the big brother, and want's me to tell her." Inuyasha thought aloud.

"Yet you know you will." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I didn't hear you come in." He said as he grabbed his car keys.

"I came in a few minutes after he left." Kikyo told him.

" Well I'll be back in a couple of hours." Inuyasha told her

"Do I have to worry about you and Kagome?" Kikyo asked him.

"No, she's my friend, you know that." he told her.

"Maybe she likes Naraku, Inuyasha." Kikyo told him as she walked into the other room.


	13. The offer

Ch 13 The offer

Kagome was at work pouring coffee, when Inuyasha came into the shop, she looked at him, she could tell by the look he had something to tell her.

"Hey, Inu what's up?" she asked him

"Nothing" He lied

"I can tell by your face, something happened, is someone hurt, Is it Sess?"

"You could say that" he said.

"What happened," She yelled.

"Calm down Kags He's not hurt physically, but uh he knows something." He said to her.

"No, no please don't tell me you told him" she begged

"Not me exactly he already knew." He said.

"I have to find him, before he does something stupid." She told Inuyasha

"Well he's not at work he took the day off." Inuyasha told her

"I know where he is." She said.

"Home?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No at the coffee shop." She smiled.

"Oh, I can see by the sparkle in your eyes you're going to see him, aren't you?"

"Jakotsu." She called "Can you watch the shop?"  
"Of course girly go get your man." He said hearing the part about Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks Jakotsu I'll be back as soon as I can."Kagome told him.

Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the shop.

"Hey don't let him off that easily." Inuyasha told her as Kagome opened the door of her car.

"I won't Yasha." Kagome told him and got in the car and drove off to the coffee shop.

Kagome drove to the coffee shop it was the first place Sesshoumaru had taken her there for their first date. She parked the car across the street.

Kagome got out the car and walked across the street to the coffee house Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the table drinking coffee.

Kagome walked into the shop. She quietly walked over to table Sesshomaru sat at.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered, he turned around, amber meeting green

"Sesshou." Kagome said.

"Please sit." He said offering her the seat across from him.

Kagome shyly sat down in the offered chair, she didn't no what to say nor how to act around her ex-lover.

Sesshoumaru sensed her nervousness. "Kagome I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I can't begin to imagine what you have been going through."

Kagome bowed her head. "It's my fault Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru growled, "It's not your fault that thing raped you."

"If I hadn't had gone to the party. If I haven't had drove with him ma-maybe. It would be your child that I carry instead of Naraku's." She cried.

"It's not your fault my sweetheart but at the same time I can't be with you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome held her head down. "I know can we at least be friends?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

"I have to go Kagome but if you need anything call me." He told her as he stood up, before he left he kissed her on her cheek.

Kagome left and went back to work and waited on customers. After the last customer left Kagome went home and changed her clothes. She sat down on the sofa and looked at her stomach. Her baby was growing. She didn't want to bother Sango, Inuyasha or Miroku all the time.

The phone ran bringing her out of her self pitying.

"Hi mom." She said.

"Hi sweetie, how are you doing?" she asked her.

"I'm okay mom." She said as she touched her growing belly, she thought about how she was going to tell her mom that she was having a baby. Kagome heard someone knocking on her door.

"Mom hold on a sec." She said as she got up from the sofa and walked to the door.

She opened the door to see Naraku standing there with some shopping bags in his hands.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Come in." She said

Naraku walked in and sat the bags down on her kitchen table.

"Mom I have to call you back I have company." She told her.

"Ok honey, I want you and Sesshoumaru to come and see me real soon." She told Kagome and hung up.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"I figured you might be hungry and I wanted to make sure you had some food." He told her as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"Thank you." She said not taking her gaze off him.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"Do you actually care?" she said

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm trying to be nice to you." He hissed.

Kagome huffed, she folded her arms as she walked passed him and into the small kitchen.

"It wasn't great I saw Sesshoumaru and he wants to stay friends. I really have no one to turn to Sango has her own life to live as does Inuyasha and Miroku." She said as she began taking things out the bag.

Naraku thought about what she said.

"I am more than willing to help you Kagome." He told her as he touched her arm.

Kagome looked at him.

"You're after all having my baby there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He told her.

She thought about what he said, Sesshoumaru and she were no longer a couple and he most likely would soon start dating again. And then she remembered what Naraku had said to her that day she told him she was pregnant.

Flashback

He got close to Kagome and whispered something in her ear "This child makes you mine to do with as I wish... and I wish a lot of things." Kagome looked at him. Ready to slap him but instead got in the cab and left.

End of flashback

"You'll help me?" she asked him.

He smiled at her while all kind of plots were going on in his mind.

"Yes Kagome." He said.

"We could start with your living arrangements." He said as he walked away from her and walked over to her window and looked out it.

"My living arrangements?" she asked.

"Yes this is no place for you to raise a child." He said.

"I'm only 19 Naraku it's not like I have a lot of money to just move." She told him.

"No, you don't but I do and for the time being I want you to stay with me, until you can get a place of your own." He told her.

"Stay with you?" she asked, "Why would I stay with you?" she asked him.

" You need someone to help you especially as your pregnancy goes along." He reminded her.

She looked down at her feet and thought about what he said she would need help and she didn't want to be a burden to her friends, they had their own lives to live.

"I guess we can try it out and see if it works." She told him.

Naraku smiled to himself, he had her right where he wanted her.

Hmm what a place to stop. Well I've been asked to do another version of this story where Kags is with Naraku, so I will. Don't panic I have it all planned She'll be seeing Sess soon .

H


	14. I love you still

ch 14 I still love you

Kagome moved into Naraku's home a week later. Kagura had moved back into her own home. Kanna seemed to be happy with having Kagome living there, She was getting use to living in her temporarily new home.

Naraku would only really talk to Kagome during a meal or if it was about her pregnancy. Most of her time was spent either at work or spending time with Kanna.

"Kagome." Naraku said as he walked into the room that she was in.

"Yes Naraku?" she said as she closed the book she was reading.

"I have a business party that I have to attend this Friday." She looked at Naraku.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked him.

"I would like you to come along with me. The company is Celestial Goddess." He said.

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Really Celestial Goddess I love their products." She told him.

"Then I take that as a yes that you will join me Friday?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him

"What can I wear? I mean my stomach is sticking out?" she said with a pout.

"Yes I know Friday makes a month, I'll tell you what take my credit card and call Kagura and go shopping for a gown." He told her as he handed her his credit card.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him.

"I told you before that I would do anything for you." Naraku told her.

She smiled a little at him. "Ok well promise me that you won't leave me alone at the party." She said to him.

"I promise." Naraku told her and left her to return to her reading.

The following day Kagome went out with Kagura and Kanna. She picked out some gowns and took them into the dressing room to change into the dresses were beautiful but were too revealing for her growing baby bump.

"Find anything that you like?" Kagura asked her through the door.

"No my stomach is too big." Kagome told her.

"Let's try another store and maybe we'll have better luck and if not we'll have Naraku make some calls." Kagura told her.

Kagome changed back into her clothes and left the store with Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura took Kagome to a maternity store where Kagome picked out a dark blue dress

With cap sleeves, A scoop neckline. The dress was a nice fit, even though her stomach was sticking out, she had learned from Naraku that a demon baby pregnancy would only last for, four months five at the most.

She looked at herself in the mirror. "This will have to do." She said.

Kagome took the dress off and put her clothes back on and came out the dressing room.

"Do you like it?" Kagura asked her.

"Yeah I do." She told her.

"Good now all you need is some shoes and a purse." Kagura told her as they walked to the front of the store and handed the sales lady the dress and Naraku's credit card.

The dress came to $900.00, The sales lady handed Kagome the dress and the females walked out the store and went and brought some shoes and a purse.

Kagura drove Kagome and Kanna back to Naraku's home and left.

Kagome walked in the house with Kanna behind her and, she placed the dress on the back of a chair and put the shoes and purse on the floor next to it.

"Mommy are you going somewhere with Daddy?" Kanna asked her.

"Well you Daddy has asked me to join him for a dinner Friday." Kagome told her.

"What kind of dinner?" Kanna asked as Kagome sat down on the sofa.

"Well I think a dinner where different business owners like your daddy get together and talk." She told her.

Kanna scrunched her nose. "Sounds boring." She told Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her. "Probably is." Kagome admitted.

"Well I'm go and play for a while." Kanna told her and hugged her, and placed a kiss on her growing stomach. And ran off in the direction of the pool.

Kagome sat down on the sofa and relaxed, she looked over at her dress. She sighed. She really needed to talk to her mom.

Naraku came in the house to see Kagome was laying down on the sofa asleep. He carefully walked over to her and bent down and looked at her face.

She looked so peaceful and calm, Naraku picked her up and carried her upstairs and took her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed and left.

While Kagome slept, Naraku took the time to go into the bedroom next to his. The room was larger and painted cream. The room would become the nursery for his new baby.

He had a few more things he needed to do far as Kagome went.

Kagome awoke sometime later.

She felt so comfortable in the bed.

She sat up in the bed as best as she could and looked around the room looked very familiar.

"What the I'm in Naraku's bedroom." She growled.

He came out the soon to be nursery and opened his door to a very angry Kagome.

"What the hell am I doing in your room!"

"Now, now there is no need to scratch my eyes out." He said as he walked over to her cautiously and sat down beside her on the bed.

"To answer your earlier question I carried you up, I was surprised to find you weren't too heavy." He said making Kagome's anger rise.

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be this big if you had left me alone!" she yelled.

"Did you buy yourself a dress?" he asked her changing the subject.

"Yes I did."

"Good." He said as he got up from the bed.

"Tell me do you have any idea what the nursery should look like?" he asked her.

"I haven't thought about it." She said as she got off the bed.

She walked over to where Naraku was looking at himself in the mirror.

She touched her stomach. "Naraku do you want to put the baby in your name?"

"If you so wish it, besides I have some papers I need you to sign." He said to her.

She looked up at him. "Papers?" She asked.

"Just some papers so the child after all it would be one of my heirs and I want to insure his or hers future." He told her.

"Oh ok." She said to him. Looking at him once more before she left the room.

Naraku smiled, one more thing and Kagome's fate would be sealed.

The Day of the Dinner Party

Kagome was snaking on an apple when Naraku walked up behind her scaring her.

"Damn it Naraku, You scared me." She said placing her hand over her chest.

"So sorry my pet, I just wanted you to sign these papers so I can send them to my lawyer." He said to her.

Kagome put her apple down and took the papers from him. "Do you have a pen?" she asked.

Naraku handed her the pen and watched as she signed the papers without reading them. Kagome handed the now signed papers back to Naraku. He took the papers and walked back to his office and faxed them to his lawyer.

Kagome dressed that night for the party. She pulled her hair into a bun and took one last look at herself before going downstairs. To wait for Naraku.

When Naraku came down, he walked over to her. She had to admit that he looked good.

_Where did that thought come from?"_ she asked herself.

_"Must be the hormones?"_ she said.

"You look lovely Kagome." He said to her.

"Thank you." She said.

Kagome put her arm through his and the two left and got into the limo and drove to the hotel.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the Midnight Hotel with Kaguya as his date she was dressed in a red short dress. Her lips were painted blood red.

"Sess I'm glad that we could come together." She purred.

"Kaguya I am only doing this for the company." He said in a cold voice.

The two greeted the other companies. Sesshoumaru was drinking champagne when in walked Naraku and Kagome. He put his glass down and growled.

Kagome sat down in a chair at a nearby table, while Naraku went to get her something to drink.

Sess took the moment to walk over to her. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at her.

"What are you doing here little Miko?"

"Sessho, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I asked you first?" he said with a slight grin.

"Naraku invited me here said that Celestial Goddess company invited him and you know me I love their products." She said.

"Yes I know." He said.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he sat down in the seat next to hers.

"I'm okay I moved out my apartment." She told him.

"Where are you staying now?" he asked as he took her small hand in his.

"With Naraku."

"With Naraku why?"

"Because I..I don't know he wanted to help me out and I didn't want to bother you, you have your own life as does Sango, Miroku and Inu."

"I told you to come to me if you needed anything." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome got ready to respond when Naraku came back with her drink.

"You." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ah Sesshoumaru long time no see." Naraku taunted.

Sesshoumaru stood up.

"You bastard." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked at the two male demons.

"Sessho please not here." Kagome said to him.

Naraku smirked, he went to hand Kagome the glass of punch. Sesshoumaru grabbed it out of his hand and gave it to Kagome.

Kaguya walked over to the three, eyeing Naraku.

"Sess there you're I've been looking all over for you." She said as she brushed up against him.

"You must be Naraku Taro. I love your club Spider web." She said to him.

Naraku watched Kaguya carefully. " I read that you were single but it seems you're not." She said now looking at Kagome.

"He is." Sesshoumaru said grabbing Kagome by the arm and walking away.

Kaguya moved to stand next to Naraku.

"So how is your little project going?" she asked Naraku.

"Very well she signed papers today. Naive girl didn't even read them." He told her.

"Hmm she's a fool, even I would read a paper if Iwere signing something that had to do with you." She said.

"And how is your project going?" Naraku asked.

"Well he's still in love with her as you can see." She hissed.

"Do not worry Kaguya. She won't be a problem much longer." Naraku told her.

"What do you have planned?" She asked him.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome out of the room. When he knew they were alone he let her hand go.

"Sess what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Kagome I don't know I just had to get out that room, how can you stand to live with him?"

"I just do, not many options left, and I like his daughter." She told him.

"Have you told your mother?" he asked her.

"No, I'm afraid to, of what she'll say."

"Leave him Kagome, stay with me. I don't trust him." Sesshoumaru told her.

"And where will I go Sess, I don't have an apartment anymore."

"Stay with me." He said.

"What!" she said

"Stay with me I'll help you with the baby, take care of you and if you want that bastard to be there when the baby is born so be it." He told her.

She looked at him. "What about your date?"

"She 's not a date we just came here together there is only one woman I care for." He told her.

She smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He still loved her. He had a bad feeling that she just wasn't safe.

"Let me think about it." She told Sesshoumaru. He nodded his head.

He walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. He stepped back and looked at her.

"I still Love you." He told her as he caressed her face and touched her stomach, and for the first time the baby kicked. Kagome was just as surprised as he was.

"That's the first time the baby has kicked." She said with a smile.

"Maybe the baby likes me." He said touching her stomach again, as the baby moved around in her, seeming to calm at Sesshoumaru's touch.

"I'll take you back inside." He told her taking her hand in his.

When the two walked in they parted ways, and Kagome walked back over to Naraku.

"Did you have a nice chat?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer him. She was thinking of what Sesshoumaru offered her.

When the party ended Kagome left with Naraku glancing once more at Sess. The ride home was quiet.

When they arrived back at Naraku's home. She told Naraku Goodnight and went to bed.


	15. Birth and New changes

Ch 15 Birth

4 months later

Kagome was very big now; it would soon be time to have the baby. Sometime within the four months Kagome had told her mom that she had cheated on Sesshoumaru, not wanting to tell her she had been raped. She also began to spend more time with Sesshoumaru. But for now the two were friends.

Kagome was spending the day at Sesshoumaru's.

"I'm so tired." Kagome said as she sat down on his sofa resting. Sesshoumaru rubbed her stomach.

"Sess, I was wondering, after the baby is born could you help me find a place?" she asked him.

"Why not move in here with me?" he suggested.

She looked at him. "Are you serious, Sess? I mean you like your quietness! You yell at poor Snow if he barks too much. Babies scream, throw up, and cry at all times of night," she reminded him.

"Kagome after living with Inuyasha a baby will be a walk in the park," he said with confidence.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she told him.

There was a knock at the door. Snow ran to the door and began barking. Sesshoumaru opened it to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway with a bag of toys in his hands.

"Out of the way Fluffy," Inuyasha said pushing pass him and dropping the bag of toys on the floor.

"What is all this Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"They're for my sis and her baby." he said now sitting down next to Kagome. "So are you ready to have the baby?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Not really but it has to be done," she said.

"Who's going to be in the delivery room with you? I say the Ice Prince over there, that way he learns how to treat women." Then Inuyasha opened his big mouth again. "Wow you're fat Kags. What did you do, gain 70 pounds?"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'm not fat am I Sess?" she asked.

Inuyasha was digging him self into a deep hole. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, not wanting to lie or make her cry. He was going to kill Inuyasha when she left.

"You're beautiful, miko," he said glaring at Inuyasha.

Kagome started crying.

"Kags I didn't mean you're fat just that you're not as small as you usually are," said Inu Yasha.

Kagome's mood changed and she slapped him upside the head and stood up. She walked over to Sesshoumaru. "I have to go so I'll see you soon." she said and kissed him on the lips and left.

After Kagome left Sesshoumaru walked over to his idiot brother. "Idiot, you don't tell a pregnant woman that she is fat!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head.

"I said that I was sorry." He huffed folding his arms over his chest.

"Next time keep your damn mouth shut!" Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "So are you two getting back together?" he asked him.

"We're taking it slow," he told Inuyasha.

"When the baby is born Naraku will have no reason not to hurt Kagome, you do realize that?" Inuyasha stated more than asked.

"I know that, that is why she is moving in with me after the baby is born," said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Well I got to get going Kikyo and I are going to celebrate the first time that we made love," he told Sesshoumaru as he walked to the door.

Sesshoumaru shuddered. "I didn't need to know that," he said.

"I know." Inuyasha said and left.

Kagome sat in her room thinking. No one was home except for the servants. She was due this month, and she was worried about what Naraku would say once she told him that she was moving in with Sesshoumaru after the baby was born.

She was tired so she lied down and took a nap.

2 days later

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was working nonstop at work and at home. He had hired a decorator to turn the spare bedroom into a nursery.

Naraku stayed around the house the following day just in case Kagome went into labor. Kagome came in from the kitchen and went to sit down when her water broke.

"No! Oh Kami, Naraku!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku heard her loud voice. It was time. He walked out from his office to see Kagome clutching her stomach.

He helped her out the house and into the car and drove to the Tama hospital. Once Kagome was signed in she was taken to a hospital room and monitored.

"Can you call my Mom please?" She asked Naraku.

"Are you going to be okay in here while I go and make the call?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. As soon as he left the room she picked up the phone next to her bed and called Sesshoumaru.

When Naraku came back in she had just gotten off the.

"I left a message on the machine." he told her.

"Oh." she said.

Sesshoumaru left work and went to the hospital where he met Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku minutes later.

"'Bout time you got here." Inuyasha said to him.

Before Sesshoumaru could punch him Inuyasha went to the front desk where there was a woman sitting in front of the computer.

"How can I help you?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah we're here to see Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha told her.

She typed the name in the computer. "There is no one here by that name," she said.

"What! Of course there is, she called us not to long ago!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where Inuyasha was and pushed him out the way. "Please excuse my brother he was dropped on his head as a child. Try Kagome Taro," said Sesshoumaru.

She typed in the name. "Yes there is a Kagome Taro," she told him.

Sesshoumaru figured that Naraku would do that.

The woman handed them four passes.

Once they were on the elevator Inuyasha exploded. "What the fuck is that! I'm going to kill that bastard," Inuyasha seethed.

"Inuyasha control yourself." Sesshoumaru said to him as the elevator came to the 6th floor.

The four adults got off the elevator and walked into the waiting room to see it filled with Naraku's daughter and Sister and some of his bodyguards.

Delivery room

Kagome had no choice but to hold Naraku's hand as the contractions became sharper and more intense.

"I hate you! You did this to me, I hope you rot in hell!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, she doesn't mean it. All moms says that during this time," the nurse told Naraku.

"The hell I don't!" she growled.

"Ok Kagome, I need you to push!" Dr. Cain told her.

Kagome pushed. "This hurts. I hate you Naraku!" she screamed as she pushed again.

"Good girl Kagome." Dr. Cain encouraged her. "Just a couple of more pushes and the baby will be here."

Kagome pushed with all her might and the baby was born.

"Congratulations! It's a girl." Dr. Cain told the new parents.

The nurse cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket, and laid her in Kagome's arms. The baby had just a little hair on her head it was black like her parents'. She looked like Kagome except her eyes were the same color as her father's. Kagome was then taken to a private room .

Sesshoumaru left the waiting room and went down to the gift shop.

Kagome's room

"Can you go and get Kanna?" she asked. Naraku left the room to get her. When he went into the waiting room he was surprised to see Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. But there was no Sesshoumaru in sight.

"What are you fools doing here?" Naraku asked.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"We're here to see Kagome." Sango said.

"Did Mommy have the baby?" Kanna asked as she walked over to her father.

"Yes, you have a little sister that she wants you to meet," Naraku told her.

Kanna smiled, as did Sango.

Sesshoumaru asked a nurse at the desk about Kagome and found out that she had the baby. He left the desk and went to Kagome's room. He opened the door slowly and walked in. Kagome was now dressed in a pair of blue pajamas and a red robe.

"Hey," he said as he walked over to the bed.

"Sessho." she said happily as she held her baby. He looked at her than the baby.

"A girl that's almost as beautiful as her mom," he said as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

Kagome smiled.

"I brought you something from the gift shop. There's more at home." he told her.

"Thank you," she said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Sesshoumaru took the baby very gently from Kagome. She started to cry at first but once she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, she began to coo up at him, her tiny hands reaching for his hair.

"I'm glad that she likes you," said Kagome.

"Me too," he said as he place a kiss on her little nose.

"Did you pick out a name for her yet?" he asked as the baby grabbed onto his finger.

"I have a few in mind," she told him as she watched her daughter seem at ease with Sesshoumaru.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Mylinda, Kim, Aya."

"I like Mylinda."

"I do too. Mylinda it is then."

The two were talking when Naraku walked in the room with Kanna.

"Sesshoumaru, come to see my daughter?" Naraku said with hate in his voice.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome Mylinda and walked over to Naraku. Kanna ran over to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru smiled at him. "When Kagome leaves the hospital she will be coming home with me." He pushed Naraku out the way and left the hospital room.

Special thanks to Shadowcat for your help, thanks again.

And thanks for the reveiws everyone.


	16. together

Kagome was at Naraku's home packing her things while little Mylinda laughed and cooed in her car seat.

"My Happy baby." Kagome said with a smile as she finished packing. Naraku surprisingly was agreeable to her moving out and in with Sesshoumaru.

Naraku and she would share custody as they agreed when she first told him she was pregnant.

"Lady Kagome the moving truck is outside," the maid told her.

"Thank you," said Kagome.

Kagome picked up the car seat Mylinda was in and went downstairs. She placed her in the chair.

"So you're leaving now?" Naraku asked as he walked in and picked up Mylinda.

Kagome watched as he held her baby.

"We made a beautiful baby here Kagome, we'll have to do it again sometime," he laughed.

She didn't say anything in front of Mylinda. "So I'll bring her over on Thursday," she said to him.

"Yes, the nursery will be ready by then," he told her as he kissed Mylinda's forehead.

"I was wondering, after everything is settled down, if you don't mind will you let Kanna come over and spend the night sometime?" she asked.

"I don't think so Kagome. It's bad enough that Mylinda has to be around him." Naraku said placing the baby back in her car seat.

"I hate you. I thought that you would be kinder after she was born," she said.

"Me? Nice? You should know by now that I am never nice," he said as he walked over to her. Kagome backed away from him. Mylinda's cries were what gave Kagome the courage to walk pass him and to her.

"Shh it's ok, we're getting ready to go to your Daddy," Kagome said. She heard Naraku growl.

She picked up the car seat and left the house quickly. "I'll see you Thursday," she said and walked to her car and put the baby in the backseat, locking the door. She got in the driver's side and started the car and drove away.

Once Kagome left Naraku walked in the house and he slammed the door.

"That bitch! She won't get away with this, she's going to regret signing those papers." He growled and threw a chair across the room.

"How dare she go back to him, I had her in my grasp!" He was so angry he wanted to shed blood. Someone was going to feel his wrath before the night was over. And who better to take his anger out on than Kaguya? After all she had failed him.

He called her and told her to stop by after work.

After Kagome had moved her things in with Sesshoumaru she relaxed as she watched him play with Mylinda.

"You know, we should get her picture taken," Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Isn't she too little for that?" she asked him.

"No, you saw the pictures in my parent's home of Inuyasha and me as babies."

"Alright, let's just wait a few weeks ok?" she yawned.

The baby looked at her mom. She was little but she could sense her mother's distress.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as he laid the baby in her basket that Sango brought.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Stop lying and tell me what's wrong," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"It's Naraku. He scares me… I think that if Mylinda wasn't in the room he would have hurt me," she told him.

Sesshoumaru growled. He was sick of Naraku hurting her, scaring her.

"Don't," she said.

"Why not? He has done nothing but cause you pain," he reminded her.

"I know but please just let it go."

"I will for now, but if he lays another hand on you that's it."

Kaguya parked her car and rang the doorbell to Naraku's house. He opened the door himself, and she walked in.

"What's up Naraku?" she asked him.

Naraku backhanded her, making her fall to the floor busting her lip.

Kaguya wiped her lip and stood up slowly. She jumped at him but Naraku grabbed her by the wrists as she tried to claw his eyes out.

"You failed me Kaguya!" he hissed.

"No I didn't! It's not my fault he still loves her!" she yelled back.

Naraku let her go. "No matter, Kagome will pay. She foolishly believes that she is safe."

"What do you have planned for her?"

"As I told you at the party, you will see."

"Will you do to her what you did to Kanna's mom?" Kaguya asked as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of Vodka.

"No, what Kanna's mom received will be nothing compared to what I am going to do to Kagome," Naraku told her.

Kagome changed into her nightgown in the bathroom. She was a little self conscious, her stomach still stuck out a bit and she didn't want Sesshoumaru to see it. The baby cooed and blew bubbles in her white bassinet; they had decided that she would stay in their room for the time being. Kagome came out of the bathroom in her white nightgown.

She checked on her baby before getting in the bed with Sesshoumaru.

"She's so tiny," Kagome said.

"Let's enjoy it while we can. Before you know it she'll be crawling around and getting into everything," he told her.

Kagome kissed him. Sesshoumaru's hands touched her now fuller breasts.

"We can't do that with her in here," Kagome said in between kisses.

"Why can't we?" he asked her.

"On Thursday she'll be spending the night at Naraku's."

"Are you sure about letting her stay at his home?"  
"We made this agreement that we would share custody."

"I just don't trust him."

She kissed him once more on his lips and laid down, knowing that Mylinda would be waking her up very soon to eat or be changed.

3am

Mylinda began crying, and very loudly for such a small baby. Kagome jumped out the bed while Sesshoumaru put a pillow over his head. Kagome got back in the bed with her and began breastfeeding. Mylinda finally stopped crying and fed. After the baby had her fill Kagome burped and changed her then put her back in her bassinet. Mylinda soon went back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru stayed home with Kagome to help her get used to everything and to help her. He began bathing Mylinda while Kagome rested. Mylinda seemed to tire her out. Sango would come over and help, as well as Kagome's mom.

Thursday

Kagome packed what she needed for the ride to Naraku's home. She put Mylinda in her car seat and drove to his house. The baby slept the whole way and awoke when Kagome opened the car door.

She grabbed the diaper bag and picked up Mylinda, who was wrapped in a pink and white blanket that had white dogs on it, leaving the car seat in the car and walking up to the house.

Kagome rang the doorbell. A servant opened the door and let her in and went to get Naraku. While she waited Kagome sat down with Mylinda and tickled her. The girl laughed as she played with her mom's fingers.

Naraku walked in on the little scene and smirked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a call," he said to her.

Kagome stood up. "Oh it's ok, everything you need is in the bag, and the bottles of breast milk need to be kept cold until she's hungry, and then you should warm them up and test it before giving it to her," she said to him.

"I am aware of how to take care of a baby," he said to her.

"Right, well I know you have diapers but I put some in there just in case," she said as she handed Mylinda to Naraku. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up around 7:00 p.m." She kissed Mylinda before leaving.

After Kagome left Naraku looked at Mylinda, she looked back at him and blinked her eyes. Naraku looked at her blanket and her diaper bag; there were little white and black dogs on them. Mylinda herself was wearing a red and white dress with a little dog on the bottom. This made Naraku growl. He hated Sesshoumaru and knew he had something to do with all these dogs on his daughter.

"Very well Sesshoumaru, if this is how you want to play it then Kagome will suffer even more at my hands."


	17. Proposal, and Surprise

Ch 17 Proposal and Surprise

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went out since Naraku was taking care of Mylinda. "I was wondering if you don't mind Sess, how about letting Rin baby-sit." She asked him.

Sesshoumaru thought about what she said for a moment.

"Don't threaten her into doing it," she said.

"If that is what you want, I'll ask her. When would you like her to come over?" he asked as they drove down the street.

"How about this Saturday night?" she suggested.

"I'll call her when we get back home."

The two decided to eat at the restaurant that Inuyasha worked at. The waiter walked over to their table.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink?" he asked.

"She'll have a club soda with lime and I'll have a beer," Sesshoumaru told him.

The waiter went to get their drinks when Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Is Inuyasha Kishi here today?"

"Yes Sir," said the waiter.

"Good. Tell that his brother is here."

"Right away," the man said and went to go get their drinks and Inuyasha.

In the kitchen

"Hey Inu, your brother's here with a hot babe." the waiter said.

"Hot babe? That's my brother's girlfriend you're talking about," Inuyasha said as he took time to stop cooking and walk out the kitchen. He looked around and saw the two making out like they were teenagers. Well Kagome was still one but Sesshoumaru wasn't.

"Hey you two what brings you here?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to them.

"Hey Inu," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hi Kags, where's little Kagome?" Inuyasha asked; that was the name he decided to call Mylinda.

"She's with Naraku," she said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha silently warning him to leave it alone.

"Oh well I guess I'll fix you guys my specialty on the house; for Kagome that is." Inuyasha left the two to go back in the kitchen and begin working on their lunch.

At Naraku's

Kanna walked out her bedroom and came downstairs to see her baby sister currently being held by her Aunt Kagura.

"Hey Kanna, do you want to hold her?" Kagura asked.

Kanna nodded her head, and sat down next to her aunt. Kagura gently laid Mylinda in Kanna's arms, watching her and making sure she didn't drop her.

"She's pretty Aunt Kagura."

"Yes, you're going to have to look out for her," Kagura told her niece.

Kanna looked around. "Where's my daddy?" she asked.

"He had to go into work he'll be back later."

Spider Web Club

Naraku sat in his office in the back of the club. "Juroumaru and Kageromaru, I want this done by Sunday. Do you understand me?" he asked them both.

"Yes sir," said taller of the two men who had long light pink hair and sky blue eyes. Naraku dismissed the two brothers.

Naraku was getting ready to leave himself when a woman walked in office closing the door behind her.

"Naraku you weren't going to leave without say goodbye were you?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Tsubaki, my dark miko how could I forget about you." he said.

"Good," she purred as she walked over to him. "I haven't seen you in a while." She placed her hands on his chest.

"I've been busy with another miko." he told her.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. "Another miko?" she hissed.

"Jealous? You shouldn't be she means nothing to me. She is just a pawn in my plan to make an old friend pay," Naraku told her.

With that news Tsubaki moved her hands down to his pants and unzipped his pants and took out his aching member from its confines. Naraku pushed her hands away.

"I don't have time Tsubaki I have to get home," he said reluctantly.

"That's not like you to turn down sex."

"Come over tonight." He fixed himself zipping his pants back up. Naraku walked Tsubaki out of his office and left her to get in his car and return home.

He walked into his house to hear his four day old baby crying and Kagura trying to get her to stop. Kagura saw Naraku walk in.

"Thank Kami you're here! She won't stop crying," Kagura said handing the crying baby over to Naraku.

Naraku looked at the crying bundle in his arms. She was crying so much her little face was turning red. "Did you feed her!" he asked Kagura.

"I fed her and changed her!" she yelled.

Naraku felt Mylinda's head. She didn't have a fever, and then he thought about something he saw his father do to his brother and sister when they wouldn't stop crying. He gave a low click of his tongue, like a soft clicking noise. Mylinda stopped crying and looked up at her father.

Kagura watched with amazement as Mylinda became quite. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"It's a trick I learned after Kanna was born. Also dad use to do that with you and Muso to stop you from crying." He walked out the room with a now quite Mylinda that was now resting her head on his shoulder and walked out the room and into his kitchen.

"What time is Kagome coming?" Kagura asked him.

"Tomorrow at 7:00 pm," he answered.

Back at the Restaurant

Sesshoumaru pulled out a small red velvet ring box. He had never been this nervous about doing anything but he was nervous asking the woman he loved to marry him. Kagome came back from the ladies room and sat down.

"Kagome you and I have been together for almost four years, and in those four years our love has been tested. I know I let you down on more than one occasion before, but I want you to know that I will stand beside you no matter what comes, so before anything else crazy happens..." he got out his seat and bent down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh God Sessho!"

"Kagome will you marry me?" he asked her, opening the box. Inside there was a 4.5 carat heart-shaped blue diamond engagement ring. Kagome looked at the ring and then at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, yes!" she said with excitement.

Sesshoumaru placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Sesshoumaru stood up and kissed her.

"I love you Fluffy," she sad after they broke the kiss.

"And I love you, Kagome."

Friday Night

10:00 pm at Naraku's home.

Kagome rang the doorbell and a maid opened the door. Kagome walked into the living room to see a woman dressed in a long black dress with her hair pulled back from her face, sitting with Naraku, Kanna, and her baby.

Naraku turned his gaze towards Kagome.

"Kagome you're late," Naraku said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked at her sleeping baby. Naraku walked over to her with Mylinda in his arms and handed her to Kagome. That was when he saw the enragement ring on her finger. Kagome looked at him; he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sesshoumaru asked me to marry him, and I said yes," she said with a smile.

"Obviously, so when is the wedding?" he asked her.

"We haven't set a date yet."

Naraku looked at Kagome with pure hate. "I want to keep Mylinda more than just one day."

"Alright I'll call you and we can work something out but I need to get her home," Kagome said.

As she picked up the diaper bag, Kanna walked over to Kagome.

"Mama when can I come over and stay with you?" she asked her.

"Kanna, you have to ask your dad."

Tsubaki stood up tired of being ignored.

"Kagome this is Tsubaki," Naraku told her.

"Nice to meet you," said Kagome. "I better go." Kagome walked out the house and put the baby in her car seat and the back of the car and drove home.

Saturday

Kagome dressed that night for the small engagement dinner. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were going to join her and Sesshoumaru.

She wore a creamed colored dress and heels. Her hair was pinned up except for a few strands framing her face. Sesshoumaru wore a black suit and a black tie with a white shirt. They were waiting for Rin to show up so they could go to the Shikon Restaurant.

When Rin arrived she knocked on the door of the penthouse. Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she walked in and she took off her jacket. She wore a red top with a black rabbit on it.

"Hey Rin," Kagome said as she walked out from the nursery.

"Hi Kagome, where's the little angel?" Rin asked.

"I just put her down she might need a bottle when she wakes up or she might just want to play." Kagome told her. "If you get hungry Rin there's food in the fridge or you can order some take-out."

"Okay well you two go and have fun, don't worry about us." Rin told Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"The place better be in one piece when we return." Sesshoumaru warned her.

"Yes Lord Fluffy," she giggled. Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname.

"Let's go." Kagome pulled him out of the penthouse. Rin locked the door behind them.

Rin went and looked in on Mylinda

"Aww you little angel you're so beautiful. Someday I hope to have one with Kohaku if he ever gets his priorities straight," she said to the baby.

Outside the penthouse building, two men watched from their car. "Do we make our move now?" one of the men asked the other.

"Yes."

Rin was sitting now with a playful Mylinda who'd just been changed. "Man I wish I were you Mylinda, you have Sesshoumaru wrapped around your wittle fingers," she said talking in baby talk.

At the restaurant

Finally I can officially say you're my sister," Inuyasha said.

"So Kags do you want a big wedding?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know yet haven't really thought about it." Kagome said.

Back at the penthouse

Rin put Mylinda in her playpen while she ate some pizza. She was getting ready to call Kohaku when there was a knock at the door. Rin yawned and got up. It had only been two hours since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been gone. She opened the door to see two men dressed in black with ski masks on.

Rin recognized the danger and tried to close the door but the man was to strong for her; he pushed the door open and grabbed Rin.

"What are you doing! Let me go, just take my money," Rin said to him.

"Girl we're not here for you," he said. The other man bent down and picked up the baby. Mylinda began to cry.

Rin struggled to get to away from the man, but was hit upside her head and knocked unconscious.

"Let's go," the one holding Mylinda said.

The two men left just as quickly as they came, and drove off with the crying baby.

When they were far away from the penthouse they took their ski masks off.

"Alright Juroumaru now lets go to master Naraku," Kageromaru told him.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome came home happy. They decided to wait till Mylinda was five months old before they got married. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find Rin on the floor knocked out.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru ran over to her and picked her up. Kagome ran into the nursery to find Mylinda gone.

"No!" she screamed.

Kagome came out the room. "Mylinda is gone!" she cried.

Rin woke up rubbing her head. Her brown eyes met golden ones. "Sesshoumaru, I-I tried to stop him but there were two of them. They took Mylinda," she said sadly.

"Who?" Kagome asked

"I don't know they wore ski masks."

"We have to call the cops, and Naraku," Kagome said.

Naraku's home

"Master Naraku, here you go," Kageromaru said handing Mylinda to him.

"You have done well, did you have any problems?" Naraku asked putting his hand on Mylinda's head.

"There was a girl but we knocked her out; she won't be able to identify us," Juroumaru told him.

Back to Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't sleep. They had called the police and gave them a picture of Mylinda that Sango had taken a few days ago. Kagome drove to Naraku's home.

Naraku opened the door himself. "Kagome is something wrong?" He asked as she walked in.

"I-I have something to tell you about our baby."

"What is it?" Naraku asked as if he was interested.

"She was kidnapped last night." Kagome broke down and cried.

"Your tears amuse me," he said. She looked at him

"What are you insane our daughter is missing!" she yelled.

"Stupid girl, she's not missing I have her."

"What!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You heard me," he said.

Kagome heard crying; she knew that cry. She went to go up the stairs when Naraku grabbed her by her arm and turned her around to face him.

"She's no longer yours!" he told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The paper you signed."

"I never signed any papers handing her over to you!" she screamed.

Naraku took out the paper handing it to her to read.

Kagome's eyes widened as she read it. It said:

_I, Kagome Ann Higurashi, sign all of my rights of my baby over to Naraku Taro._

Kagome dropped the paper. "You bastard!" She slapped Naraku across the face. That was her mistake, for Naraku slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

"I told you I would kill you, you're no longer pregnant." He growled as he bent down and pulled her up by her hair.

"Sesshoumaru will kill you!" she said.

"I look forward to him trying."

Kagome clawed at him trying to get out of his grasp.

"I won't kill you right away Kagome I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm trying every trick you can think of to get her back when there is only one thing I will do to let you have her back." Naraku dropped her to the floor.

"What is that?" she asked as she got up.

"Give yourself to me; betray Sesshoumaru and I won't kill you," he told her.

"Fuck you Naraku!" she screamed and having no choice left her baby behind.

Kagome went back to the penthouse. "How could I have been so stupid to sign my rights away? Why didn't I read it first, I'll never see her again! Even if I took him to court I'm the one that signed the papers," she said to herself as she parked the car in the parking lot.

She got out the car and went inside the building and took the elevator to her floor. She used her key and went inside.

Sesshoumaru was on the phone talking when he saw Kagome. He hung up the phone. "Miko what's wrong?"

Kagome ran to him he caught her easily, she cried into his chest.

"Mylinda I… I found her." she told him between tears

Sesshoumaru tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You did? Where is she?" he asked.

"Naraku has her."

"What!"

"Naraku. He's the one that took her." Kagome told him


	18. Don't Go

Ch 18 Don't Go

It had been five days since Kagome told Sesshoumaru what had happened, and Sesshoumaru had his lawyers working around the clock trying to find legal ways to get Mylinda back. All Kagome would do was cry, stop crying and cry again.

"Sesshoumaru let me go," Kagome told him holding back her tears.

He turned to look at her. "Why Kagome, why should I let you go?"

"Naraku won't let me have her as long as you're in the picture. Go back to Sara." She said to him.

"Sara? Kagome what the hell are you thinking? Sara and I were over the moment I laid eyes on you. And I'll be damned if that bastard separates us a second time." He said.

Kagome held her head down. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and tilted her chin up. "We will get her back." Sesshoumaru promised.

Kagome smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Sesshoumaru would be leaving soon on a business trip that couldn't be helped.

"Sesshou make love to me," Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru questioned her actions, looking in her blue eyes.

**Lemon Warning**

"Sess what's wrong with..."

He cut Kagome off, sealing his mouth over hers. She kissed him back, matching him move for move, her mouth hard and demanding against his. Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue inside her mouth and cupped her butt in his hand. She groaned and moved closer, her body molding perfectly to his, making him want to ease those black pants down her long tanned legs and bury himself deep inside her willing body.

Kagome lifted her head. "I want you to know that I love you no matter what comes."

"I know." He said.

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously.

"I'm all yours." He told her.

Kagome's shoulders relaxed, her body easing closer to his. He lowered his head for another deep kiss.

He drew Kagome into his arms for a slow, seductive kiss. It quickly grew hotter, and he thrust his tongue into her open, waiting mouth.

Sesshoumaru was desperate as she was, and by the time they broke the heated kiss, she was burning with need. Sesshoumaru pulled off his shirt, leaving him in only his jeans, the top button already undone. She was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from his tanned, muscular chest.

Kagome pressed her chest against his. At the same time Kagome pressed her lower body tightly against his.

Another long lingering kiss and they finished undressing each other.

"I've never wanted anyone the way that I want you." He whispered.

"Me neither." Kagome said

Sesshoumaru ran his hand down her back; he then gently eased her legs open with his palms. As he entered her, desire took over.

Sesshoumaru slid out of her then, letting her feel every inch of him, then thrust back inside her waiting body. Again and again, he repeated the action. Each teasing stroke brought her closer to the brink. Rocking with him, her hips jerked upward, taking him deeper inside, making him a part of her until she was brought into oblivion.

**End of Lemon**

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. She felt safe and at home, all that was missing was her daughter.

The next morning Sesshoumaru left for his trip leaving Kagome sleeping in the bed, with Snow lying near her.

Snow barked at Sesshoumaru.

"Take care of her," he told Snow and left the penthouse with his bag.

* * *

Naraku looked at Mylinda, she was beginning to crawl, and soon he would be seeing Kagome again.

Kagome went about her day. She walked Snow, and visited Sango and Miroku. She turned on Sesshoumaru's laptop and looked up some sites on demons and their offspring; nothing stood out that could help her get her baby back. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be back for three days at the most.

She knew that if she went back to Naraku's on her own that he would most likely try to kill her or rape her again. Kagome was out of options. They would most likely end up going to court to fight over Mylinda.

It was night now and Kagome sat on the sofa, just her and Snow, when there was a knock at the door.

Kagome opened the door to see two large men. They grabbed Kagome. Snow leapt on one of the men and bit into his arm before he was thrown off. The man took out his gun and shot Snow.

"No! Snow!" Kagome cried.

The other man that had Kagome by the arm knocked her unconscious. He picked her up and the other man followed him out of the building leaving a bleeding Snow on the floor.

Kagome was thrown in the back of the car. They sped off to the bosses' place, out of the city and through the woods, to a cabin where they parked the car and took Kagome out from the backseat and carried her inside, and deposited her on the bed.

Kagome awoke sometime later, with her head hurting. She looked around the room and remembered that two men came in the Penthouse and one of them shot Snow.

She got off the bed and went immediately to the door to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Going somewhere?" She heard someone ask. Kagome turned around to see who it was.

"You!" She yelled.

I know short chapter, well the next chapter is the last and will be pretty long.


	19. Love you always pt 1

Love you always pt 1

"Yes me." Naraku said as he moved out of the darkened corner. Kagome backed away from him.

"What am I doing here?" she asked him.

"I told you that I would kill you if you didn't leave him." Naraku said as he walked over to her.

"Where is Mylinda?" Kagome asked him as she moved away from him.

"She is safe, unlike you. I must say I didn't think Sesshoumaru would leave you alone in the house."

Kagome looked around the room the door was locked, she saw an shiny object in Naraku's hand, she looked closer it was the key to the door.

"What would killing me do Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"It will simply destroy that dog." he sneered.

_That's right Sesshoumaru was away_ _he wouldn't know that I was gone, or that Snow was hurt_.

Naraku smiled to himself by time Sesshoumaru found Kagome she would be dead.

"Naraku you're not going to kill me without a fight!"she yelled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Naraku said to her.

Kagome looked around the cabin for any type of weapon to use against Naraku.

"Heh, heh., would you like it to be quick or slow and painful?" he asked.

Kagome grabbed a lamp and threw it at Naraku, he dodged the lamp as Kagome ran for the door.

Kagome made it to the door Naraku ran after her, he grabbed her by the hair. "Stupid wench, who do you think you're dealing with !" he hissed in her ear and threw her across the room. Kagome landed on her back

"Ugh, Kagome moaned as she tried to get up, her side was bleeding the glass from the shattered lamp that she had threw at him not to long ago.

There was a piece of glass now in her left side. Kagome touched her side, and there was blood on her now.

Naraku smelt the blood his eyes glazing over with bloodlust.

"How delightful ." Naraku growled as she walked over to her.

Kagome had made it to where now she was on her knees, holding her side.

"This could've been avoided if you had just given yourself to me." he said now looking down on her.

Kagome wouldn't let herself cry not in front this bastard, he had hurt her so much already.

"Naraku you're a coward, only a lesser man would hit a woman let alone rape her, and you know why because no woman in her right mind would sleep with you, you were so filled with hatred of what your best friend had that you couldn't even share in the happiness you two were closer than he and Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she slowly stood up to face her rapist.

The waves of anger were rolling off both Kagome and Naraku.

Naraku's eyes went wide as Kagome lunged at him knocking them both to the floor. She was on top of him clawing at his face. "I hate you!" she screamed.

Naraku threw Kagome off of him, he kicked her in her side.

Kagome had managed to make him bleed.

Naraku bent down and grabbed Kagome by her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Kagura went to Sesshoumaru's penthouse, she heard whining inside, she looked under the mat in front of the door and found a spare key she unlocked the door and walked inside turning on the lights she saw Snow lying on the floor bleeding, the dog was still alive but barely. Kagura took out her cell phone and called her friend that was waiting in the car.

Her friend walked into the building and up to the room.

"Kagura, oh no Snow!" he said.

"Inuyasha we have to get him to the vet." she said.

"I know." he said as he picked Snow up.

"We have to call Sess." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagura nodded her head.

"Will do so in the car and after that I'm going to get Kanna and Mylinda out of the house." she told him.

Inuyasha put Snow in the back of Kagura's car, while Inuyasha drove Kagura called the hotel Sesshoumaru was staying in she had gotten the number not to long ago from Rin.

Sesshoumaru wasn't in his hotel room so Kagura left a message with the front desk.

Inuyasha parked in front of the Vet's hospital and carried Snow inside.

Why the Veterinarians worked on Snow. Kagura tried the hotel again, Sesshoumaru still wasn't back.

Sesshoumaru was in a meeting but his mind was nowhere in the meeting and Mr. Merritt noticed that.

"Sesshoumaru is something wrong?" he asked him.

"Mr. Merritt it's Kagome I shouldn't have left her, we have a custody fight going on for our daughter." he told his boss.

"I see." Mr. Merritt sighed.

"Sesshoumaru I want you to leave and go back and be with her this meeting is not that important I will have my secretary to email evening to Rin." he told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and got up. "Thank you sir." He told him and left the meeting he hailed down a cab and went back to the hotel the woman at the front desk ran over to him with the message that Kagura had left.

He took the message and pushed the elevator button and went up to his hotel room.

He hadn't really unpack yet so he just grabbed his bag and pulled out his cell phone to see messages from Inuyasha .

Once in a cab on his way to the airport, Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha .

"Hello." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

"Sess, Snow has been shot they don't know if he's going to make it and Kagome is missing."

Hmm will Snow die?. will Sess find Kagome in time.

You'll find out in the final chapter , anyway I want to thank my beat she was great she helped me a lot with this story. But she can no longer help me so if anyone want's to help me with the final chapter contact me through my profile.

Sorry it took so long.

Kags21


	20. Love you always pt 2

"What the hell happened, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru said as he entered the airport and walked in the line to get a ticket to go home.

"I don't know Kagura and I went to your penthouse to see Kagome, just to check on her. But when we got there the door was half open, and Kagura discovered Snow on the floor and we took him to the Vets; Kagome was nowhere in sight." Inuyasha finished.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes. "That's not like Kagome to just leave, especially Snow if she knew he was hurt, she loves that dog." Sesshoumaru said.

Sesshoumaru handed the man his credit card. "Inuyasha I'm at the airport right now so I'll meet you at the Vets." He told him.

"Yeah ok, in the mean time I'm call Sango and Miroku maybe they heard from Kagome." Inuyasha said before hanging up.

Sesshoumaru was growling now. The man handed Sesshoumaru his ticket and credit card back. , Sesshoumaru proceeded to the gate to board the plane, once seated in first class Sesshoumaru still couldn't relax Kagome was missing his dog had been shot. It was only one person that came to mind that would sink this low, knowing he'd be out of town.

_That bastard I'll kill him, how dare he, the coward_ Sesshoumaru's beast was taking over it wanted the blood of Naraku, how dare he go after his woman. Sesshoumaru was close to changing to his true form he had to calm himself down. He didn't need to frighten the passengers.

There was nothing he could do right now. He would have to wait for the plane to land. He took out his cell phone and called his dad's home.

"Hello Kishi Residence."

"Jaken, where is my father?" Sesshoumaru asked him getting straight to the point.

"Sesshomaru-sama, oh how good to hear from you, but your parents have left for the weekend, is there something I can do for you?" he asked him.

"Yes Jaken, I want you to meet me at Naska Airport in an hour." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Yes, young master will there be anything else: Jaken asked him.

"No don't have me waiting." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up.

After ending the call Sesshoumaru had one of the flight attendants serve him a drink.

Inuyasha paced back and forth. "What is taking them so long?" Inuyasha asked Kagura.

"Inuyasha you have to stay calm, they said that the doctor will come out here and talk to us, all we can do for now is wait." She said.

Inuyasha a huffed but sat down next to Kagura. "Naraku is behind this, isn't he?' Inuyasha asked her.

"Of course he is, but I don't know where he took Kagome." She told him.

"Inuyasha I need to go and get Kanna and Mylinda." She told him as she stood up.

"Here take my car." He said handing her his keys.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"Sesshoumaru will be here soon. I'll stay with Snow." He said.

"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kagura told him and left.

"I hope she's ok." Inuyasha said to himself

Airport

Jaken arrived in the family car he was early, he waited in the car for any sign of Sesshoumaru. Jaken had been with the family every since Sesshoumaru was an infant. He had watched Sesshoumaru go through some tough times in his life. When his mother died, and not too long after her death his father remarried and had a child. For a long time Sesshoumaru resented his father and Inuyasha 's mother as well as Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru had grown to hate human women, it wasn't until he meant Kagome that he began to not only trust human females but love them as well.

Now he was engaged to Kagome though the two hadn't set a wedding date yet.

Now if, Only Inuyasha would grow up and settle down as well.

Sesshoumaru exited the plane and grabbed his bag he made his way out the airport he saw many cars, Jaken had gotten out the car. "Master Sesshoumaru." Jaken said as he approached him. "Welcome home." He said as he took Sesshoumaru's bag.

"Thank you Jaken. I want you to take me to Animal care vet." He told Jaken.

"Yes sir." Jaken said after he placed the bag in the trunk of the car.

Sesshoumaru was already seated in the back.

The drive to the vet was quite Sesshoumaru's mind was on so many things, how as Kagome, how was Snow, how was he even going to find Kagome.

Kagura arrived at the mansion, she used her key and went inside, there was no one there except for the servants. Kagura went up the steps quietly and went into Mylinda's nursery. She turned the light on and walked over to the crib.

"Hey pretty girl, it's time to take you to your daddy." She said as she bent down and picked up Mylinda.

Mylinda looked into Kagura's eyes. "I know you miss your mommy, don't worry your daddy will find her. As if knowing what her aunt was saying Mylinda gave her a little smile.

Kagura wrapped Mylinda up in her blanket and grabbed her diaper bag, she then went to Kanna's bedroom.

"Kanna wake up." Kagura said.

Kanna woke up. She hadn't to long ago gone to sleep.

"Aunt Kagura, what's going on?" she asked.

"Kanna I want you to get dressed. We're leaving." She said.

"But what about daddy?" Kanna asked her.

"Your father won't be coming." She simply said.

Kanna got out the bed and changed into her jeans and top. She put her sneakers on. Kagura laid Mylinda down on the bed and packed some things for Kanna.

She knew that Sesshoumaru would take care of Kanna because of Kagome. Kagura handed Kanna her bag and picked Mylinda back up. And the three left Kanna 's bedroom and, went down the stairs.

"C'mon let's go." Kagura said as she led them out the house. She opened the back door of Inuyasha's car and placed Mylinda in the baby seat, locking her in making sure she was secure. Kanna got in the back as well and put her seatbelt on

Kagura closed the door locking her in then went around to the front and got in placing the bags in the passenger seat and starting the car. She was going back to the animal hospital.

Kagura drove back to the hospital. "_Kami Naraku I hope she's alive for your sake_. Kagura thought to herself.

"Aunt Kagura where are we going?" Kanna asked.

"To meet Sesshoumaru, Mylinda's other daddy." She said as she turned down the street.

"Oh I meant him once he was mean to mama." Kanna told her.

"Really, well he's changed since then." Kagura assured her. She parked in the hospital parking lot. And got out Kanna unbuckled her self, Kagura walked around and opened the passengers' door and took their bags out she handed Mylinda's diaper bag to Kanna. While she took Mylinda out of her car seat and locked the door. Ok let's go inside." Kagura said as she picked up Kanna's bag. Kanna held the door open for Kagura.

"I'm back." Kagura said as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha recognized Kanna from his one time at Naraku's home.

"How's Snow?" Kagura asked him.

"They said the doctor will be out shortly." Inuyasha told her as he took Mylinda from her.

Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the hospital."Wait for me." He ordered Jaken.

"Of course sir." He said.

Sesshoumaru got out of the back seat and walked and went inside the hospital.

"Inuyasha, Kagura." Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to them.

"Hey you finally made it." Inuyasha said.

"Traffic." Sess simply said.

Sesshoumaru picked up Mylinda and kissed her. "I missed my little girl." He said as he checked her for any bruises. He looked down at Kanna.

"Where's mama?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"Mama is ok I'm getting ready to go and pick, Her up." He told her handing Mylinda to Kagura.

"Mr. Kishi." The doctor said as he came out.

Sesshoumaru turned around and went over to the doctor. "Nice to meet you sir. , Your dog Snow we were able to remove the bullet, we're aware that you were out of town when this occurred." The doctor told him.

"Yes my brother called me, someone had broken into my house, will Snow be ok?" he asked.

"Yes we'd like to keep him over night though."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head "That is fine with me I have something I have to take care of first, you need my information?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No your brother filled everything out." He told him.

"You can pick your dog up tomorrow morning." The doctor told him.

Sesshoumaru shook his hand and went back over to Inuyasha and them..

"Inuyasha I need to speak to you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Inuyasha got up and followed Sesshoumaru out into the hall. "What is it Sess?"

"I need you to stay here with Mylinda and them." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Where do you think? To bring Kagome back and end this once and for all." Sesshoumaru told him.

"But you don't even know where he is." Inuyasha told him.

"Don't worry I'll find that spider." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ok, good luck." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru left the building and got back into the car. "Where to sir?" Jaken asked him.

"Drive for now I'll tell you where soon I have to think." Sesshoumaru told him. Jaken nodded his head and started the car.

Kagome clawed at Naraku's hand trying to get him to release her neck she was losing oxygen. "This is your fault you little bitch!" he spat.

_Don't let me die like this please someone help me_. she screamed in her mind.

Naraku dropped her to the floor. Kagome was gasping for air she was on her knees, trying to regain her breath.

"Now I'll give you once last chance Kagome." Naraku said as she walked around her body. "Join me and you live to raise our daughter, don't and Mylinda will grow up without a mom just like Kanna." He told her.

Kagome head snapped up. "What do you mean what did you do to Kanna's mom?" she asked him.

"Liz was a naive woman she believed I loved her, which I didn't and when she told me she was pregnant I had no choice but to take her in." Naraku said as he threw Kagome onto the bed. Hurting her even more, her side had not stopped bleeding.

"Uh." She said as she held her side.

Naraku pulled his gun out. "Unlike you Liz didn't have anyone, no family, nothing so it wasn't hard to control her, and after Kanna was a year old I decide to get rid of Liz, but I didn't want her dead." He told Kagome.

"What did you do to her Naraku?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "I had her committed to the Tama Institute." He told her.

"You cold-hearted bastard!" she screamed.

He laughed, "Am I now I think her life is turning out better than yours, you my dear are going to die soon if you don't join me." He said as he put the bullets in his gun.

_Sess where are you, there is so much I wanted to say to you, tell you it can't end like this._

"He won't find you till later." Naraku said to her.

Kagome glared at him. "Maybe not but he'll kill you." She said.

Sesshoumaru had given Jaken direction to a cabin in the woods, after checking every place he knew Naraku had, this was the last place to check.

Jaken parked a little ways from the cabin. Sesshoumaru got out the car but not before giving Jaken orders. "Keep the car running and stay out of sight." He told him and closed the door.

Sesshoumaru walked through the woods he stopped when he saw a car, there were two men standing in front of the car.. Sesshoumaru stalked the two men. He stopped when he saw one of the men coming his way.

Sesshoumaru hid behind the tree and waited for the man to come close to him.

Kageromaru had heard a noise and decided to go and check it out. When Kageromaru was far enough away from his brother Juroumaru, Sesshoumaru grabbed him putting his hand over Kagermaru' s mouth.

"I don't want to kill you the only one life I want is Naraku." He said to him. Kageromaru went still.

Sesshoumaru knocked Kageromaru upside the head and laid him down by the tree.

Juroumaru decided to go and look for his brother, he was taking too long. He saw Kageromaru laying on the ground. He pulled out his gun, "Come out!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru came out from behind the tree and the gun out of Juromaru's hand. But he wouldn't give up that easily, he charged at Sesshoumaru, the fight didn't last too long. Sesshoumaru knocked him out as well. He took the bullets out of the gun dissolving them and the gun in his hand.

He walked up to the cabin to see if there was any kind of movement in the cabin he heard Naraku talking, to someone.

"You see my dear this was all planned, your death that is the moment you told me you were pregnant I was arranging your death." He said

Kagome's eyes widened. "Nothing to say?" he asked her as he walked over to the bed.

Sesshoumaru growled, ways of killing Naraku were going through his head when he heard Kagome scream.

He broke the cabin door down Naraku turned his head. "Ah Sesshoumaru how nice of you to finally join us." He said.

"Step away from her." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku smiled revealing his white teeth, his fangs peeping out. "Oh of course."Naraku said.

He stepped away from Kagome. Sesshoumaru smelt her blood. "You smell that, beautiful smell isn't it, unfortunately you got here a little too late." He said lifting up Kagome's shirt to reveal the gash in her side.

"Poor thing bled out what a pity I wanted to play with her more."He laughed.

Sesshoumaru ran at Naraku, jumped out of the way onto the other side of the room. Sesshoumaru eyes were changing from gold to red his beast was taking over. His Kagome was dead, that bastard had killed her.

"Now you will die."Sesshoumaru growled out.

"I don't think so." Naraku said as he changed in his true form, his hair disappeared as he turned into a giant spider, his hands and feet were replaced with eight legs.

Sesshoumaru changed as well he was now a big whit dog with red ayes and razor sharp teeth, he was so big that his body broke the cabin down. Kagome's body was still on the bed.

Sesshoumaru moved away from Kagome's body wanting Naraku as far away from it h as possible.

Jaken saw his master true form as well as Naraku's.

Sesshoumaru leaped at Naraku, the spider didn't back down he spewed his miasma at Sesshoumaru, it temporarily blinded Sesshoumaru in his eyes giving him the advantage, he sunk his fangs in Sesshoumaru's paw. Sesshoumaru growled, he kept seeing flashes of Kagome in his head, her laugh, the way she would pout to get her way, the day she told him she was pregnant, and how he lashed out at her. _This is my fault I pushed her away when she needed me and now she's gone_.

He shook his massive head, Naraku would pay, he couldn't see but he could hear Naraku moving around, he waited for the precise moment and jumped Naraku , biting off one of his legs.

The spider screeched, Sesshoumaru swiped him with his paw knocking him onto the ground.

"I love you." Sess heard."Kagome say in his mind.

He bought his massive paw down on Naraku crushing his body, rendering Naraku from turning back into his human form.. Naraku was dead.

Sesshoumaru had yet to turn back to his other form. He walked over to Kagome he whimpered as he bent his head down to her small form, he licked the side of her face with his massive tongue.

He transformed back to his humanoid form."My sweet Kagome I'm, sorry you suffered at his hands." Sesshoumaru said as he picked her body up.

He was walking back to the car with her body in his arms, when he felt something move. He looked down, Kagome was stirring, she was slowly opening her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." She said in a soft voice.

"Kagome, You're alive, he said you were dead." He said as he pulled her body closer to him.

"Ah, it hurts." She said.

He looked at her side it was still bleeding how did she last this long.

"I wanted to see you one more time before Naraku killed me." She said.

"Naraku is dead." He told her as he ran back to the car getting in the back seat with her in his arms.

"Drive!" He yelled to Jaken.

Jaken started the car and stepped on the gas, running through red lights, getting to the hospital as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru got out the car and ran inside the emergency room with Kagome in his arms.

While Kagome was in surgery, Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha. And told him to bring Kanna and Mylinda to the hospital.

Sesshoumaru waited in the waiting room, pacing back and forth when Inuyasha, arrived with Kanna, Mylinda and Kagura.

"How is she?" Kagura and Inuyasha asked him

"I don't know they said the doctor would be down shortly to talk to me." He told them

"And the other person?" Kagura asked him.

"They're gone, never hurt another soul." He told her.

Kagura nodded her head, Naraku was dead, Kagome was free of him, now all she had to do was make it through the surgery.

Sesshoumaru was holding Mylinda when the doctor came in the room. "Mr. Kishi. , I'm Dr. Raine." She told him.

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru asked her standing up with Mylinda in his arms.

"She lost a lot of blood but we were able to replace it, the glass didn't hit any vital organs." She assured him.

"Can I see her?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"She's sleeping now." Dr. Raine said, but from the look on Sesshoumaru's face he was going to see her rather the doctor liked it or not.

"Please just don't be too loud." She said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He held out his hand for Kanna."Come let's go see your mama." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kanna smiled at him and took his hand leaving Kagura and Inuyasha in the waiting room.

Sesshoumaru took the elevator, Kanna never let go his hand as they walked to Kagome's hospital room.

Mylinda began to squeal, trying to get out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru opened the door. Mylinda saw her mom, she squealed loud in Sesshoumaru's ear, she was happy to see her mommy.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed, he bent down and kissed her on her lips.

Kagome opened her eyes, blinking a few times adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"Sessho." She said.

"Kagome." He said.

Mylinda held out her arms for Kagome.

"Mylinda, You're here, my precious baby." She cried.

Sesshoumaru handed Mylinda over to Kagome. Kagome kissed her all over her face, looking at her seeing if she had lost any weight, that she had all her fingers and toes.

Kanna looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled at her.

"Hi Kanna, how's my other girl?"

"I'm fine Mama." She told her.

"Come here." Kagome said to her.

Kanna walked over to her. "Hey I want you to know everything is going to be okay and that you can live with me, Sesshoumaru and Mylinda for as long as you want too." Kagome told her and kissed her on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, placing a hand on Kanna's shoulder. Naraku was dead never to hurt another soul, Sesshoumaru now had a family of females to look after and for once they would all sleep well with no worries of any kind.

A/N: I might write an epilogue later but for now this is it, Thank you to all those that liked this story. Now it's time to move on and finish the rest of my stories and begin new ones.

Kags21


	21. Our lives now

Epilogue

Three years later

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now married Mylinda was three years old, she had long wavy black hair down her back, her eyes were a reddish brown. She was only told that her father died not how he died or why.

But As far as Mylinda was, concerned Sesshoumaru was her father.

Kanna had been adopted by Kagome and Sesshoumaru, she was now officially their daughter.

Kanna's mom was taken out of the Institute that Naraku had placed her in, and placed in a private home where she would be taken care of for the rest of her life.

"I can't believe we live in this beautiful home."Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"It is amazing isn't it?" he said as they watched Kanna and Mylinda play.

"And in three months our son will be born." Sesshoumaru said as he placed his hand on her large belly.

"Who would have ever thought that we could be happy, it seems like only yesterday he was trying to kill me." Kagome said.

"I know, do you still have nightmares?" he asked her.

"No but I can't help but think about him when I look at my two girls?" she said.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked outside where Kanna and Mylinda were playing. "Daddy!" Mylinda said as she ran to him.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and swung her around. "Are you having fun Sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Yes can you come and play with Kanna and me?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and walked over to Kanna Soon the three were playing horse

Kagome watched from the chair she wasn't by her self for long. Two big white dogs and three puppies were surrounding her.

"Snow, Missy hi you two." Kagome said as she rubbed there heads Snow licked Kagome's hand. He was by her side more since that day he hardly left her side except when Missy went into labor with his pups.

They had adopted Missy a few weeks after Snow got out the hospital. Missy was a joy to have around she protected Mylinda and Kanna like they were her own pups.

Sango and Miroku had finally married and were expecting their first child, Inuyasha and Kikyou broke up and Inuyasha ended up dating Kagura the two are now engaged.

Through all the pain they had been put through they were all finally happy.

This is the end there will be no sequel, the only story that has a sequel right now is. Nowhere to run, the sequel is called Tired of running.


End file.
